Victory's Path
by LilGreenFairy
Summary: The cut she received from his words ran deeper than he had meant them to.She wanted to give up after the defeat she was handed by the dragon master.Her friend convinced her not to and Lance gave her a push towards the path she needed to be on...
1. A Champion's Advice

**Hey readers this is my first ever Pokemon fanfic. i love this pairing i really don't know why but i do**. **Hope you enjoy this story about Lyra's journey in the world of pokemon.**

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH POKEMON ):**

**Chapter 1: A Champion's Advice  
**

Every so often his gaze would drift over to her. His best friend sitting was sitting underneath a tree with her knees drawn to her chest. He was starting to get worried but he didn't dare approach her…yet. The events of the day were still fresh in his mind as they were in hers. He had watched from the sidelines as each one of her pokemon were taken down by the master of the elite four. He thanked Nurse Joy for taking care of their pokemon and quickly ran outside. It was about time that she got up and did something productive.

"Your pokemon are going to be fine. Nurse Joy's taking really good care of them." he said not knowing what to say. "Lyra I know that this wasn't what you wanted but you have to get up and prepare for next time."

She lifted her head and stared at him through puffy eyes. "Ethan I don't think that there's going to be a next time." she said sounding defeated.

"Of course there's going to be a next time! You can't just give up after one defeat! You lost to the champion so take your loss and make something out of it! Train your pokemon and train yourself! You've seen the way he battles now, use what you saw in your battle and morph your strategy around that!" he yelled angrily at his companion who sometimes needed that kind of push.

"When did you get so smart?" she asked him still with that defeated tone in her usually cheerful voice. "I want to try and I know you're right but what he said is what's eating me."

"Oh." was all Ethan could think of as he recalled the harsh words that the champion had said to his childhood friend. "Yeah that would eat at me too."

"Yeah he told me that it was evident by the way I battled that I really didn't care about my pokemon. I replied that I did and he said that if I did I would have been able to defeat him. Then he turned to leave and with one last look back at me he told me to come back and face him when I have discovered how to truly love my pokemon, when I found out who I really was trying to be."

"I didn't know that he could be so cruel." Ethan said staring up at the leaves of the tree only to be hit in the face by an oran berry. He caught a glimpse of the purple pokemon running away. "Hey that wasn't nice."

"I think you have yourself a new friend." Lyra said with a small laugh. "Maybe you should try to catch it."

"I think I will." he said as the purple monkey took his hat and ran off with it. Ethan took off after the monkey leaving his distraught friend to her thoughts.

Lyra watched as Ethan called out his Croconaw. She smiled as she watched her friend battle the mischievous Aipom. Eagerly she watched as he threw the pokeball and as it shook a couple of times before it stopped. Ethan grabbed the ball from the ground and held it out for her to see, she gave him two thumbs up which he returned with a goofy grin. He walked back to her and threw a red and white ball at her.

"What's this for?" she asked confused by his action.

"Maybe it's time you caught yourself a new pokemon." he answered and she smiled at him.

"I think you're right." she said getting up only to be tackled to the ground by her pokemon all of whom were wearing some kind of bandage. "Hey guys it's nice to see you too. Don't worry about me I fine now. Ethan found a way to get me pumped and ready for next time. Before we have the chance to face the champion again we have a hole lot of training to do."

"That's the spirit Ly and don't worry me and my buddies will help you any way we can." Ethan said excited that his friend was back.

"Ethan what do you know about love?" she asked suddenly causing him to fall down in shock. She helped him get up. "It was just a curious question no need for the overreaction."

"Sorry it just caught me off guard. Well I don't know much about the subject but what I do know is that when you love a person you'd do anything for them. You'd be whatever that person needed weather it be a friend or a rival. Most importantly you'd wait for them." he said surprising Lyra, the group of pokemon, and himself. "It's the same thing with pokemon. If you truly love someone then you'd put them before yourself."

"Ethan." Lyra said softly. She stared at her usually goofy friend with wide eyes. "Thank you for answering my totally random question."

"No problem." he said scratching the back of his uncapped head. His eyes widened with realization at the fact that he had been so excited about gaining a new friend that he had left his hat in the same spot where Aipom had dropped it. Lyra and her pokemon laugh as the watched him run in a strange manner to his hat. "Not funny Ly."

"Yeah it was you should have seen yourself." she said through her giggles.

Ethan mumbled something unintelligible as he walked back to her. Instead of looking down at her and giving her an earful his gaze fell upon the red haired guy leaning against the doorframe watching them. Lyra's pokemon stiffened and she slowly turned around the smile on her face fading as she spotted him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the venom in her words made Ethan flinch but not the dragon master. He remained silent. She shot him an icy glare that melted before it reached the air around him. "I asked you a question."

"This is a pokemon center." he answered simply. "Have you forgotten that it's open to the public?"

"No." she mumbled. She turned to her best friend and her expression softened. "Can you take my pokemon back inside they're still not fully healed?"

"Alright but just say the word and my pokemon and I will come." he said and she nodded. He turned to face the five pokemon. "Come on guys Nurse Joy would have a fit if she found out you had been out."

As soon as he was gone Lyra turned back to the guy who handed her a cold defeat on a silver platter. "There is another reason as to why you are here."

"Yes you are correct." he said walking over to her so he wouldn't have to yell and be overheard by the people inside the building. "Nurse Joy called me. She told me that your pokemon would make a full recovery but she wasn't sure you would."

"So you made it your duty to come and make sure my battle scars would heal." she said icily.

"Drop the ice Lyra you know I'm not the bad guy." he said and her thoughts drifted off to the incident at the Lake of Rage. "I'm here to give you some advice. There is a whole world out there with many different kinds of pokemon and people. Leave Johto and go exploring with your pokemon and that friend of yours. I can assure you that along the way you will discover yourself and your love for your pokemon. Try new things because just as there are many different types of pokemon there are different styles of battling. Catch different kinds of pokemon and create life long friendships. When the time comes and you still want to battle I'll be waiting."

"How will I know when the time is right?" she asked.

"You just will." he said looking up at the darkening sky. "So what do you say?"

"I'm going to do it. First stop Kanto. I'm going to train hard and discover myself and my own unique style of battling. Then when the time is right I'll challenge you again but the outcome will be different." she said her determination showing in her eyes.

"Just what I wanted to hear from the girl who took down Team Rocket." he said. He looked down at her and smiled at the determination she was showing. "We will meet again Lyra that I am sure of."

**To Be Continued...**

**So what did you think. I promise you that there will be romance just in further chapters. Please do me a favor and give me some much loved feedback. thank you!  
**


	2. Starting Over

**Hey there readers well this is chapter 2. Lyra's main pokemon team is somewhat based off of my team in pokemon heartgold. i hope you enjoy this chapter cuz i had fun writing it.**

**i don't own pokemon ):  
**

**Chapter 2: Starting Over**

The morning was bright and he could tell it was going to be a nice day. He stretched and looked over at the bed next to his and was surprised to find it empty. He got up and got dressed and went into the center to find his friend. He found her talking on the phone to her mother. Her mother smiled and waved at him when she saw him enter.

"Morning sleepy." Lyra said cheerfully.

"Morning Lyra and Ms. Lyra's mom." he said.

"Morning Ethan." her mom said cheerfully. "Hey Ethan where's your hat?"

"Oh Aipom took it and ran off somewhere. I should probably go look for him." the black haired boy said. "I'll be back it was nice seeing you Lyra's mom."

They watched as the young teenager left the room in a frenzy. Lyra sighed before turning back to her mother.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" she asked. "Are you going to come home?"

"I don't think so mom, at least not for a while. This planet is full of many kinds of pokemon and a lot of them aren't native to the Johto region. So we going to travel around and sooner or later I'm going to find myself. When I do I'm going to serve the champion a big bowl of defeat." she answered happily.

"I thought you might say that. Don't be afraid to try new things. Be careful and have fun. Don't get discouraged if things don't go right, never give up." her mother said. "Oh Professor Elm said that your Azumarill arrived safely yesterday and it will be okay in time."

"Oh that's good. I think it's a good thing that I sent it there. You should have seen it after the battle, I don't think it's ever going to get over it's new found fear." Lyra said feeling guilty over causing her favorite pokemon to have a fear of battle.

"Oh honey don't worry I'll take good care of it. You know honey I can take care if that oh so cute Flaaffy of yours too." her mother said her eyes sparkling with hope. "Please oh pretty please."

"Okay mom." Lyra said reaching for the pokeball of the pink pokemon her mother desired. She pressed the center button and let the pokemon out. "Flaaffy I'm sending you home to my mom. Please be good to her."

"Flaa." the pokemon said in agreement.

She returned it to the pokeball and pit it in the transporter. She couldn't help but feel sad as the ball disappeared. She knew her mother would take care of it but still she couldn't help but be sad as her team of pokemon slowly diminished.

"Alright well I'll go get it and I'll let you talk to the professor." her mother said skipping off to go find the pokeball. She was replaced by the professor.

"Hi professor." Lyra said.

"Hello, Lyra." he said. "So you're planning to travel around Kanto."

"Yup but I don't know where to start." she said.

"I know start with the Oak research lab in Pallet Town. He'll be able to upgrade your pokedex and it's o good place for a fresh start." the good professor suggested.

"Thanks professor." she said and was surprised to see the professor being shoved out of the chair by her mother and her two pokemon. "Uh bye professor."

"You can do it honey we believe in you and we're proud of you. Your father is proud too, just keep going and never give up." she said.

"Thanks mom for the support, you too professor." she said and the professor who was still on the ground gave her a thumbs up. "Well I think it's time to say goodbye."

"Bye honey be careful." her mother said. Her eyes widened as she watched Ethan crash into a person as he chased his Aipom into the room.

"Don't worry Lyra's mom with me around nothing's going to happen to her." Ethan said into the screen. He winced as his new friend landed on his shoulder and put his hat on it's rightful place. "No need to worry."

"I'm the one who gets you out of trouble." Lyra said pushing Ethan out of the way. He moved aside and proceeded to attempt to get Aipom in it's pokeball but it wasn't making it easy for him. "But he's right mom we'll be fine. Will you do him a favor and say hi to his mom for him."

"Sure will bye you two." she said with a sigh as they watched the purple monkey slap the ball away from it's trainer's hand and give him a nice scratch on the face. "Maybe that Aipom doesn't like being inside."

"No it's just giving him a hard time." Lyra said giggling as Ethan joined her with scratches on his face and a triumphant smile on his face. "See it's in the ball now."

"Alright bye."

"Bye!" the two said.

**Several Days Later…**

"Are you sure that's what you wanted?" Ethan asked as they made their way through Pallet Town. "He was one of your favorite pokemon Ly."

"I know and I loved him but you said when you love someone then you put their wants before yours. That what I did here. Arcanine wanted to be a police pokemon and well I had to let him. I'm pretty sure that Officer Jenny will take good care of him." Lyra said staring at the ground as they walked. Ethan put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up at her friend and the Aipom on his shoulder and gave them a smile. "Besides I'm sure that I'll see him again someday."

"That's the spirit Ly." he said and his eyes widened as they fell upon the famed Oak Research Laboratory. "I never thought I'd be here. Never in my wildest dreams was I meeting Professor Oak at his lab this is an honor." he started up the path excitedly but stopped when he realized he was the only one that had moved. "What's up?"

"Ethan I think that my main team falling apart is a sign that if I want to beat Lance I have to start over from the beginning." she said catching up to him. "Start only with Meganium and leave all my other pokemon with the professor."

"Won't that be hard though raising a brand new team?" Ethan asked making a face as Aipom situated itself on his head.

"I know but I feel that this is the right thing to do." she said. "It's part of the journey isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." he said making his way to the door. "Come on the professor is just behind this door."

She shook her head at her excited friend but caught up with him and beat him in knocking on the door. He made a face and she stuck her tongue at him. The door was opened by a boy with black hair and a blue aquatic mouse in his arms. Ethan's face fell when it wasn't who he was hoping for.

"Um hi, I'm Lyra and the open mouthed one is my friend Ethan. We're here to see Professor Oak." she said and the boy smiled letting the two trainers in. Lyra closed Ethan's mouth and glared at him. "That was rude."

"Well I was hoping it was the professor not his assistant." he said.

They were led into the living room. "Wait here I'll go let the professors know that you're here. I'm Tracey by the way nice to meet you." He left the room and the two friends looked at each other he had used the plural form of the word. They sat down on the couch and Tracey returned with the professors. "Professors Oak and Rowan this is Lyra and Ethan." he said before running off.

"Ah yes Elm told me that you would be coming." he said. A monkey came running into the room followed by a very angry blue penguin and a green turtle that was indifferent about the situation. They ran around the room before the monkey copied Aipom and perched itself on Lyra's head. "Oh my, oh my seems like Chimchar angered Piplup."

The blue penguin unleashed an attack of bubbles at Lyra and the chimchar on her head. Aipom used it's swift attack to protect the fire type pokemon angering the small pokemon further. "Piplup stop!"

Piplup stopped it's rage at the sound of the older professor's deep almost threatening voice. Tracey burst into the room with the three Kanto starters at his heels. Lyra burst into a fit of giggles and the pokemon on her head joined her. The four other people in the room looked at them like they were crazy.

"I'm sorry." she said through her giggles. She composed herself. "Professor Oak the good professor back home said that you'd be able to upgrade our pokedex."

"Ah yes well why not just hand you guys a new one." Professor Rowan suggested.

"Yes a pokedex from the Sinnoh region would truly help you more." Tracey said. "Am I right professor?"

"Yes you are Tracey." Professor Oak said. He and Professor Rowan took their red devices and disappeared into some other part of the lab.

"Tracey I was wondering if we could see the rest of the lab." Ethan said.

**A while later…**

"Well here you are." Professor Rowan said handing the two trainers their new pokedex. "The red one is for Ethan and the sky blue one is for Lyra."

They took their pokedex and thanked the professor. Lyra took out the two pokeballs of the pokemon she was going to leave with professor Oak. She looked at them thoughtfully. The professors looked at her curiously as did the chimchar at her feet.

"Professor can you do me the favor of taking care of my Girafarig and my Pidgeot?" she asked. "I want to start over with only Meganium and catch a variety of new pokemon."

"Why of course." Professor Oak said taking the pokeballs as she handed them to him.

"Sometimes a fresh start is a good thing." the Sinnoh professor said. He felt a tugging on his pants and looked down to see the fire type starter pointing at the Johto born girl. He smiled slightly and reached into his coat pocket. "With a new journey come new friends and at the start of your journey you seemed to have found a friend in this little guy."

"Huh?" she and Ethan asked staring at the professor with wide shocked eyes.

"Chimchar has found his partner today." the Kanto professor said. "That happens sometimes, when it does you know that a life long friendship has been born and you must go along with it."

"Here's Chimchar's pokeball." the older of the two professors said handing the young girl the red and white orb. "If you ever find yourself in Sinnoh my lab is in Sandgem Town, feel free to stop by."

"Yes sir." they said.

"Don't forget about us." Tracey said.

"Yeah come by any time you feel like." Professor Oak said.

"Don't worry we will." Lyra said holding Chimchar's pokeball over her heart. They walked to the door. "Bye."

"Bye you two." the three of them said.

They were halfway down the path. "WAIT!" Ethan yelled suddenly causing Lyra, Aipom, and Chimchar to jump.

"What?" she asked but he was already gone. She saw him running back to the three very confused people at the door. She saw him hold up a book and a very humble professor Oak take it. "Of course he wants an autograph." she sighed.

He ran back to her and the two monkey pokemon on her shoulders. He wore an eye to eye smile. Aipom gave him a weird look before jumping back onto his head causing his smile to fade but return quickly.

"They autographed my book." he said cheerfully.

"Happy now?" she asked.

"Yup." he said. "Where to now?"

"Well the first gym is in Pewter City so I guess we should head up there." Lyra answered.

"Alright but we'll have to stop in Viridian City first." he said looking at his pokegear.

"Fine with me. Maybe there will something happening there that can help us move forward on this new adventure of ours. After all every little thing can be a steeping stone that will lead us to that winner's circle." she said with fire in her eyes.

**At the Indigo Plateau…**

"Welcome back Lance." the poison master said.

"Where have you been Red Head?" the fighting master said.

"At first I went to go see this trainer that had a hard time coming to terms with her loss and then I was called out on duty." Lance answered.

"Ah I see. How's she now?" the only female in the room asked.

"She's determined to come back and beat me though she's taking some time to go find herself. I have a feeling that when she truly finds herself I'll be the defeated one." the young man in the cape answered.

"I can't wait to see that. The dragon master getting dethroned by a girl in overalls and pigtails. "Bruno laughed.

"I don't think it will be as amusing as it was when that girl pummeled your mighty fighting type pokemon." Lance said and Bruno's loud laughter stopped. "Yup what an amazing sight that was but I'm sure you don't need a person from the sidelines to tell you, because you experienced it first hand."

"Never speak of it!" Bruno growled.

"Never speak of how an amazing child defeated the mighty Bruno." Lance laughed.

"Can't take it huh big guy?" the psychic master asked jokingly.

"Be quiet small fry."

The room was filled with laughter. The big man just sat down on the couch and looked angrily at his fellow Elite Four members.

**To be continued...**

**Well this chapter's done and the adventure has officially begun. How will it go for Lyra and Ethan as they make their way to that winner's circle and what will they do to get themselves there keep reading to find out...**

**Reviews make me happy so please review. (:  
**


	3. Trying Something New

**Hey you guys well I don't know what got into me today. Two chapters. I guess it has to do with the lovely weather. Anyway this just kind of came to me while I was dozing off in the waiting room of my mother's doctor. Lyra's taking Lance's advice and discovering new things. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed thinking about it then writing it. **

**Why oh why must there be that little thing that makes me sad...the disclaimer. **

**I don't own pokemon at all only this lovely plot line. ):  
**

**Chapter 3: Trying Something New**

Lyra sat on a rock her fishing pole in the water, they were close to Viridian City but Ethan had found this spot and had decided it was a good place to have some fun. She was disappointed that she wasn't catching anything but a splash of water reminded her why. Her best friend and his Croconaw were playing in the river and were most likely the reason for the lack of bites.

"Come on Ly the water's great." he said. Before Lyra could say something they saw an explosion and heard a scream. Ethan jumped out of the river and ran to put his clothes back on. "We have to leave." he said to…Lyra. He looked around and saw that she and her two pokemon were running in the direction of the explosion. "Why is she always doing that? Croconaw return, come on Aipom let's go after her."

He grabbed his backpack and ran in the same direction his friend had. He got to the small clearing in no time flat and saw a Sneasel and a Granbull attacking a Bellossom and a Butterfree. On trainer was tied to a rock while the other moved closer to the helpless girl. A tap on his shoulder caused him to jump and if it wasn't for the hand that covered his mouth he would have screamed.

"Be quiet." Lyra hissed at him and a wave of relief swept over him. "You ready to help this girl out?" she asked and he nodded. "Okay so Chimchar, Meganium, and I will keep his pokemon busy you and your pokemon help the girl."

"Okay."

Lyra called out her two pokemon and jumped out of the bush. Chimchar used flame wheel on the Sneasel and Meganium hit the Granbull with a vine whip. The man stopped in his tracks and turned to face Lyra and her pokemon. He ordered Sneasel to use blizzard on Meganium. Lyra had Chimchar use flamethrower to stop the blizzard. The two attacks hit and even though Chimchar had the advantage Sneasel had the battle experience. Croconaw's hydro pump hit Sneasel from the side.

"You got her." Lyra squealed with delight.

"Granbull use flamethrower on that Meganium." the man said.

"Use hydro pump Croconaw." Ethan said.

The water crashed with the fire and created a cloud of steam. Ethan had Aipom use shadow ball followed by a focus punch. Lyra had Chimchar use dig and then flamethrower in the Granbull's face. It fell down with a loud thud and when the steam cleared they were gone. They sighed out of relief and turned to face the brown haired girl who was tending to her fallen pokemon.

"Thank you." she said to the two.

"No problem. I'm Lyra."

"And I'm Ethan."

"Nice to meet you guys I'm Tina." she said calling back her pokemon and brushing herself off.

"Uh Tina why did that guy attack you?" Ethan asked calling back his Croconaw.

"I don't know why he attacked me. I was one my way to Viridian City to compete in the Pokemon Contest there and all of a sudden that guy jumps out of the bush." she said shivering at the memory.

"What a coincidence we are on our way to Viridian City too." Lyra said. Her face went from happy to curious. "Tina what's a pokemon contest?" she asked and Tina's face fell out of shock. "What?"

"You don't know what a Pokemon Contest is?" she asked and the two teens shook their heads. "Oh my gosh. Okay so a Pokemon Contest consists of an appeal round and a battle round. During the appeal round you show of your pokemon's moves as beautifully as you possibly can. Your performance is judged by a panel of judges and if you performance is good enough then you move on to the battle round. The type of battling done here isn't like a gym battle where you use power here it's about grace and beauty. You have a five minute time frame and during those five minutes you have to take away as much points from your opponent by dodging and attacking in away that brings out the beauty of your pokemon."

"Oh wow that sounds cool." Lyra squealed. "What happens if you win the contest?"

"Oh well if you win then you are presented with a ribbon and if you manage to get five ribbons then you get the honor of competing in the Grand Festival." Tina said with a sparkle in her blue eyes. "Then you get to compete against the best coordinators in the region for the Ribbon Cup."

"I heard about this once at home. Pokemon coordinating is considered an art. People dress up and compete in these contest that showcase their pokemon in ways that are different then that of a gym battle." Ethan said.

"I think I said that." Tina said. "Well the dressing up part is new here in the Kanto region. It was originally part of the Sinnoh contests but it soon spread to all of the other regions." she said and then she saw the look of interest in the faces of her new friends. "I know why don't you two enter the Pokemon Contest and see for yourself how exciting it is."

"What do you say Ly?" Ethan asked.

"I say yes. After all Lance said that there are many different styles of battling and maybe this one will help when I face him again." she said excitedly. Before the other two could look she had taken off running toward the city.

"What's up with her?" Tina asked confused by the behavior of the brown haired girl in pigtails. "By Lance does she mean Lance of the Elite Four?"

"Yeah that would be the guy. You see she challenged the Elite Four and made it all the way to the champion but she lost to him. He told her some things and told her to come back when she discovered who she was. He also told her that there is a whole world out there waiting to be explored." Ethan said as they ran to catch up with the over excited girl. "So that's what we're doing discovering and exploring all while training for her next battle with Lance."

"Wow. You know if you can capture the power of battle and showcase it in a pokemon contest the judges would be really impressed." Tina said as they met up with Lyra at the pokemon center. They walked inside and went over to the counter to drop off their battle wary pokemon. "Lets go register."

They went to the registration table. Tina handed the lady a card with a blue ribbon on it and was all set to go. Ethan and Lyra looked confused and the lady laughed. "Oh my you guys must be new to the world of Pokemon Contests." the pair nodded. "Okay well please stick your pokedex in the slots and we'll get you started." They did as they were told and soon enough the lady handed them a tray. "This is your contest pass for here in the Kanto region. With that pass you can enter any contest here in Kanto. Along with that is a ribbon case for your ribbons, a ball capsule, some seals, and the rule book."

"Thank you." they said.

"No problem."

"Hey lets go pick up our pokemon and then head to the local shops to find you guys something to wear for the contest." Tina suggested and the best friends nodded.

**A little while later…**

"Oh my gosh you two are going to look absolutely adorable." Tina squealed as they walked onto the pokemon center's battle field. "Come on we have to practice for tomorrow."

"Croconaw, Heracross, and Aipom come on out."

"Meganium and Chimchar it's time to train."

"Butterfree, Bellossom, Dewgong, and Ampharos practice time." Tina's pokemon joined the other's and her gaze shifted from them to Ethan. "So which pokemon are you choosing, you cane only use two so choose wisely."

"I'm going to use Aipom in the first round and Croconaw in the second. What about you guys?"

"Well I'm going to use Butterfree first then Bellossom second. Lyra you only have two pokemon so which one's going first?" Tina asked looking at the pokemon that belonged to the champion bound trainer.

"Chimchar's going first." Lyra said simply. After that she ran off with her pokemon to go train in a secluded location.

"Well she's determined." the brown haired girl said.

"Yup." Ethan agreed.

**Contest Time…**

"Welcome everybody to the very first ever Viridian City pokemon contest. The fabulous stage is ready for some awesome performances and thrilling battles. Now let me introduce to you our three judges. First off is the head of the Pokemon Contest committee Mr. Contesta. Head of the Pokemon Fan Club Mr. Sukizo and Viridian City's very own Nurse Joy. I'm Lillian and I'll be your Master of Ceremonies."

The crowd burst into a fit of applause. Ethan was amazed at how popular these contests were. He looked behind him at his two female friends who had just entered the room. Tina was wearing a red tank top with a brown skirt that went to her knees and matching shoes. Her brown hair was tied in a high ponytail. Lyra was wearing a light blue sundress with a white ribbon around the waist, a white cardigan sweater, and matching white sandals. Her normal pigtails were gone so was her white hat, her medium length brown hair was down, she wore a white headband, and her bangs were to the side. Ethan was wearing a pair of deep blue jeans, a white long sleeve button up shirt, a black vest on top, a red tie, and a black jazz hat.

"Let's give a big round of applause to our contestant Tina!"

"Wish me luck guys." she said.

"Good luck." they said.

They watched her perform with her Butterfree. They were amazed by the silver wind and gust combination. They finished off with a safeguard and hidden power combination. The crowd cheered and then the next contestant was up. One by one the people in the room went up. Their combinations were beautiful and the two newcomers were starting to feel nervous.

"Well our next contestant comes to us all the way from Newbark Town in the Johto region. Lets give it up for Ethan who's making his contest debut." Lillian said and the crowd cheered.

"Aipom it's time to shine!" Ethan said throwing the pokeball, Aipom appeared out of a shower of multi-colored stars. "Aipom use double team." Five purple monkeys appeared on the stage. "Follow that with swift." Golden stars headed in the direction of the five clones and formed one big star. Ethan smirked. "Use shadow ball then finish it with focus punch." The purple attack formed and headed towards the star. Aipom's tail started to glow blue and it used it's finishing move on the ball and sent it flying at an incredible speed. The shadow ball collided with the star and it turned purple before disappearing. "Yes!"

The crowd burst into loud cheers. Ethan waved at them as he and Aipom took their leave. Lyra called her Chimchar back and put the ball capsule on his pokeball. She stuck a foamy seal and a flame seal on it and headed out. Ethan gave her a high five.

"Knock them dead Ly." he said.

"Of course." she said.

"Making her contest debut is Lyra also from the Johto region." Lillian said and the crowd clapped and cheered loudly.

"Chimchar I choose you." Lyra said and the small monkey pokemon appeared out of bubbles and fire. He did a nice front flip and landed in front of Lyra with a huge smile on his face. "Chimchar jump and use aerial ace and aim straight down." Chimchar's high jump allowed it time and it was able to perform the aerial ace with such speed that the audience was speechless. "Alright add a spin to it." The spin made it seem like Chimchar was going faster. When it seemed that Chimchar was going to hit the ground some of the audience looked away but Lyra smiled she had them on the edge of their seats with her simple yet perfectly executed performance. "Use flamethrower."

The spiraling flamethrower made contact with the stage. The power was enough to push Chimchar back into the air. He did an elegant back flip and made a clean landing on his trainer's shoulder. The once silent crowd was now in a frenzy. Lyra smiled and waved at them as did her pokemon.

"What a thrilling performance. With that edge of the seat performance we conclude our first round. It's now up to our judges which eight coordinators make to the final round." Lillian said.

**At the Indigo Plateau…**

The fighting pokemon master was watching TV and every once in a while he'd yell comments loudly. The other members were curious about what he was watching but didn't dare go inside, they were simply huddled on the other side of the door pointing at each other. None of them liked being in Bruno's way when he was over excited. The three elites smiled as they saw the champion approach them.

"Ah Lance something is going on behind this door and we would like you to investigate." Koga said, he and the other two backing away from the door so it could be opened.

"Why can't you guys do it?" the red haired man asked.

"Because…" Will started but couldn't find the right words.

"…We're very busy." Karen finished and they ran off leaving the dragon master to face Bruno.

They had left him standing there looking dumbstruck. He composed himself and pushed the door open. He was greeted by a growl from the big man. "Hey caveman what are you watching?"

"Red Head I didn't hear you come in." Bruno said.

"Well maybe it has to do with your screams and the volume of the TV. So what has you so worked up?" Lance looked at the TV screen and sighed. "A Pokemon Contest?"

"Yes and your little girlfriend is the one in the blue dress." he replied with a smug look on his face as Lance's usually calm face broke. "Save the she's not my girlfriend speech I've heard it before. It's the Pip Squeak's first contest and she's not doing bad."

"Really?" Lance asked amazed.

"Yup watch for yourself." the two of them watched as Meganium used it's vine whip to jump and then with all it's force it used a body slam on the poor Bellossom. "Come on Pip Squeak you beat my mighty pokemon if you don't win this I'll be ashamed!" Bruno roared as the camera shifted to the clock. "It's the final round! You have one chance don't shame me!"

"Uh Bruno you do realize that a contest battle is different than a pokemon battle?" Lance asked.

"Yeah but still this kid has to win!" the fighting master roared.

"And it's a fabulous petal dance and solar beam combination from Meganium. This pokemon is showcasing the power of battle and the beauty of a contest." Lillian said. The two men were watching intensely. Just as the combination attack hit the poor Bellossom the time ran out. The two of them held their breath as the camera shifted over to the points. It looked like Lyra had won by just enough, they let out the breath that they had no idea they were holding. "The winner is Lyra and her Meganium!"

**At the contest…**

Lyra looked at the screen in pure disbelief. She who had never even heard about contest until the day before this one had managed to beat Tina who had two ribbons. She didn't take her eyes off of the screen until she found herself on the ground staring up at Meganium's face. It licked her face a couple of times before getting off of her. She hugged her starter pokemon tightly and the two of them proceeded to the winner's circle.

"It is my honor to present you with the Viridian Ribbon." Mr. Contesta said handing her the light blue ribbon with three loops on each side and an orange polka dot bow on top. In the center was a silver star. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Lyra said. She held up the ribbon so that the audience could see. "We got ourselves the Viridian Ribbon!"

**A little while later…**

"I hope that this isn't the only contest you enter Lyra." Tina said. As she watched the still in shock trainer stare at the purple ribbon case that held her ribbon. "I hope you get five so that we can compete against each other in the Grand Festival."

"Don't worry I will get five." Lyra said looking up at her two friends. "I'll also get the eight badges from the Kanto region. Indigo League, Grand Festival here I come!"

"She seems to be forgetting that she hasn't registered for the Indigo League yet." Ethan sighed.

"Ugh right where do I do that?" Lyra asked her happiness turning into worry.

"The pokemon center." Ethan said simply. Tina stood up. "Where are you going Tina?"

"Well I'm going to leave Viridian City now and go on to collect the three ribbons I need to qualify for the Grand Festival. I wish you luck in your journey. I can't wait to see you guys again at the Indigo Plateau for the Grand Festival." she said shaking Lyra's hand and then Ethan's.

"See you later Tina." they said as she exited the center.

**To be continued...**

**So yeah that's what I thought of while I was waiting for my mom. I like the part with the Elite Four though it was much better in my head. I love how Bruno and Lance act towards each other. Anyway enough of what I love tell me what you love. Keep reading to find out what happens next...**

**You + Review= (: Me! So Please review.  
**


	4. Revival Part 1

**Howdy hey fanfic reader people how's it going it sure is hot today here at home it was about 110 degrees. So for the longest time I've been wanting to write a novel...it's actually on my list of things to do before I die but I always seem to be uninspired. Whoa so much about me not enough blah about the story...well there always has to be an evil person am I right or am I wrong? Hummm I wonder. Oh this one took me a while to write so i hope it enjoyable.**

**Disclaimer: Nope only in my dreams but sadly I have dreamless sleep so not even there. ),:  
**

**Chapter 4: Revival Part 1**

The black haired youth stared in awe at the sight before him. His eyes widened as he saw what he desired most being brought out to some no one on a silver platter. His eyes filled with tears as he heard a low rumbling sound. Next to him the purple monkey had the same look plastered on it's face.

"So hungry." Ethan said.

"Ai...pa." Aipom said in agreement.

"Come on you two let's head over to the pokemon center." Lyra said about to grab Ethan's shirt and drag him away when a man in a white apron came out. "Um Hello."

"Hello, I'm the owner of the restaurant. I couldn't help but notice your friend. He looks quite hungry. Why don't you two come in." he said pointing to the restaurant. Ethan and Aipom nodded still looking into the building through the window.

"We'd love to, but we're on our way to the pokemon center and then to the Pewter City Gym to challenge the gym leader." Lyra said. Ethan groaned still not taking his gaze away from the plates of food that people were eating in a way that made him want to attack them for it.

"Oh how about I strike up a deal with you?" he asked catching Ethan's interest. He slowly turned from the window and looked at the man for the first time.

"What kind of deal?" Ethan asked.

"If you beat me in a pokemon battle then you can eat for free and plus I'll give you each a small gift." the owner said.

"Do it." Ethan said hungrily.

"Why don't you do it?" Lyra asked her friend who had resumed watching the people eat their food.

"I'm too hungry to think." Ethan said wrapping his arms around his growling stomach. "Please. I will be your best friend forever if you do it."

"Since when do you think and I thought we were already best friends forever." she said to him. He turned around and smiled at her widely.

"Of course we're already best friends but if you do this for me we'll be best friends even in the afterlife. Oh and I do to think. I just have my own unique thinking method so don't say anything." he said and she smiled and when she did he knew she was going to do it.

"Oh okay I'll do it." she sighed. Her eyes widened when she realized that they hadn't introduced themselves to the kind owner. "Um how silly of us we seem to have forgotten to introduce ourselves, I'm Lyra."

"Oh yes my name is Jim." the owner said.

"Ethan." the hungry boy growled.

"Okay so one pokemon each." he said taking a couple steps back. "Go Snorlax."

"Huh that's a strange pokemon to have at a restaurant. Chimchar, I choose you." Lyra threw the ball and out came the small pokemon. Chimchar was energetically punching the air getting itself pumped for battle. "Let's win this one Chimchar because if we don't I think Ethan will wind up eating us." she said with a laugh.

"Snorlax use focus punch." Jim said. The massive pokemon moved at a speed that most of it's kind didn't.

"Chimchar quick dodge it!" Lyra said and the small pokemon evaded being hit. "Alright Chimchar use flame wheel."

The people inside of the restaurant had left their food and huddled around the door and windows. Some of them angrily hissed at Ethan who turned to watched the battle. A young man with spiky hair and squinty eyes joined Ethan. In his hands he was carrying a pokemon egg while his Marshtomp held another. They watched as Snorlax threw more punches at Chimchar who would dodge each one.

"Snorlax is fast but Chimchar has him beat on speed." the young man said.

"Yeah but Chimchar doesn't have that much battle experience. This is it's first time in a one on one battle." Ethan said as he watched Chimchar break through the ground by using it's dig attack. They watched as Chimchar came out from under the ground to hit Snorlax with a flamethrower. The big pokemon tackled the smaller one. "Plus that Snorlax has Chimchar beat in power."

"Ai…pa." Aipom said sadly.

"Yeah but things might surprise you."

"Jump and use aerial ace." the small monkey jumped high and with it's incredible speed launched into a fast and powerful aerial ace. Lyra smiled as she watched Chimchar add the spin. They had been practicing adding power to that combination since the contest days ago. Snorlax used hyper beam. "Chimchar show them your flamethrower full power!"

"Wow that's stronger than it was at the contest." Ethan said ignoring his empty stomach. "I had no clue that they were actually train when they disappear on me."

The two attacks collided with each other and disappeared. Snorlax was left unable to move while Chimchar finished his aerial ace. The attack hit it's target causing it to fall down in defeat. The audience cheered for a while before returning to their meals. The owner called back his pokemon and smiled at the ball. Chimchar ran up to hug Lyra but was stopped when Ethan beat him to it.

"You're the best friend ever!" he said loudly. He released her and turned to the door. "Now free food awaits me!"

"Hold it." Lyra said as she watched the young man hand over the two eggs to the owner. "Um hi, I'm Lyra and that's Ethan."

"Oh hi, I'm Brock and this is my buddy Marshtomp." he watched as Lyra looked from him to the eggs. "Oh I'm a pokemon breeder. I have a breeding center here."

"Oh that's cool." Ethan said his attention brought away from the smell of food to the conversation. "I used to want to be a breeder but now I want to be a pokemon professor."

"I think that a great breeder would make a great professor. You see when you're a breeder you have to have extensive knowledge about pokemon." Brock said. He turned to Jim. "Well these two one the match are you going to give them their prizes."

"How'd you know about that?" Lyra asked.

"I just have a hunch." Brock said.

"Okay so here's the thing. Two of my pokemon had eggs and well I can't raise them so I told Brock to bring them by today. I decided to battle you guys because the way that Aipom is bonded to it's trainer. If you guys managed to beat me then you'd get the two eggs." he said with a smile.

"So wait these eggs are now ours?" Ethan asked in shock. The restaurant owner nodded. "Can I have the red-orange colored one?" the man nodded and handed Ethan the red-orange egg.

"So I battle and you get first choice." Lyra mumbled. She smiled as she was handed the green and yellow egg. She really had hoped Ethan would choose the other egg. "What kind of pokemon are they?"

"Waiting for it to hatch is the fun part." Brock said with a smile. "Now how about we go get ourselves some free food."

"Yes!" the two trainers said excitedly.

**At the Pokemon Center…**

"Here you go sir your pokemon are all ready." the pink haired woman said to the guy with red hair. "If I may what is the Elite Four champion doing here in Pewter City?"

"Well I can't answer that Nurse Joy." he answered with a laugh. He heard the doors slide open and quickly pulled his hood up. His eyes widened as Lyra, Ethan, and Brock walked in. He laughed as he watched the older boy ran to the front desk and at the surprised look of the other two. "Is that any way for a gym leader to act?"

"Oh Joy you are a sight to behold. Every time I step into this building your beauty leaves me…" he never finished what he was saying because he was hit in the back by a croagunk. He was dragged away. "On the floor. Gah Croagunk."

"Every time Leader Brock comes in here he always seems to surprise me." Nurse Joy laughed. Lance smiled at her from behind his hood. "Oh how may I help you two?"

"Um Nurse Joy did you just say that Brock is the leader of the Pewter City gym?" Ethan asked as Lyra studied the undercover champion. "Lyra it's rude to stare."

"Right sorry."

"Yes that young man that was dragged away by his croagunk is our city's gym leader." she laughed. Her attention was caught by the departing man. "Oh are you leaving?"

"Yes Nurse I have some things I need to take care of here in town." he said walking out of the center in a rush. Not realizing he dropped on of his pokeballs.

"Hey Ethan check it out." Lyra said picking up the red and white ball. "In his rush to get out of here he must of dropped it. Here hold my egg if I run I can catch up with him." she shoved her egg into Ethan's hands and took off running. She didn't have to run far, because she ran into him outside of the building. "Oh I am so sorry…hey it's you. Uh you kind of dropped this."

"Thanks." he said taking the pokeball and running away.

"Strange guy." she said picking herself up off of the ground only to be knocked down again. "Ouch that hurt." she opened her eyes to find a boy staring at her. "Whoa mini Brock."

"Where is he?" the boy asked her. She gave him a confused face causing him to sigh in frustration. "You seem to know my brother Brock, do you know where he is. Oh I'm Forest by the way."

"Nice to meet you Forest I'm Lyra. Uh Brock was dragged away by Croagunk after hitting on Nurse Joy." she said getting up again. She brushed the dirt off of herself. "I think he's still inside."

"Thanks." the boy said. He ran inside with Lyra at his heals.

**Sometime later…**

"It's a shame Brock had important things to do today. I wanted to challenge him so bad, I wanted today to be the day I earned my first Kanto badge." Lyra said looking up at the ceiling. "Then that weird man. Being in the same room as him brought out feelings in me that I've only felt a couple of times before."

"Hey Lyra…shut up." Ethan said sleepily. Lyra threw the extra pillow at her friend who was lying on the bed next to hers. "I'm trying to go to sleep I suggest you do the same."

Ethan soft snores soon filled the room. As much as she tired Lyra couldn't fall asleep. She pulled the covers off of her, slipped her feet into her shoes, and walked outside. She was soon joined by Chimchar. The two of them walked silently towards the trees. They stuck to the path that led to the lake.

"I can't sleep Chimchar. I don't know what it is but something has me on edge. I feel like something bad is going to happen. You'd think with that feeling I'd know better then to be walking around at night but I…am weird." she sighed stopping in her tracks when she saw an orange beam coming from the lake. "That's a hyper beam."

"Chim…char?"

"I know who would be out here at night besides us. Come on lets go check it out." she said. She ran down the path only to stop behind a bush. She spotted the orange dragon. "Dragonite." she quickly scanned the area and soon enough found the dragon pokemon's red headed trainer. "Lance?"

"Chim?"

"No you don't know them." she told the curious monkey. "After winning the Silver Conference I was told to challenge the Elite Four, which I did. I beat Will, Koga, Karen, and even the mighty Bruno but I lost to the champion. That's him, his pokemon beat mine so harshly that my Azumarill became afraid of battle. He told me some things after the battle and at first I took them the wrong way but after he elaborated and some time I realized that he was giving me a much needed shove in the right direction."

"Chim."

"I guess you can say that it's because of him that I met you." she said staring up at the stars Chimchar following her gaze. "We'll face him in battle someday; you, me, Meganium, and the other pokemon we get on this journey of ours. Chimchar let's make a promise, we'll get stronger together and when that time comes you'll be the first pokemon I send out." she said with a smile. She extended out her pinkie and Chimchar wrapped it's fingers around it. Chimchar jumped onto her head. "I think we should leave now."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself as the cold wind picked up. She walked quietly into the forest heading back to the pokemon center. She felt like she was being followed but kept going. A spider web was blocking her exit. Chimchar got off of her head and prepared to use his fire to burn it down when his trainer's scream pierced the quiet night. He turned around to see a man in a black hood restraining Lyra, his hand was over her mouth muffling her screams

"Ariados use poison jab on that monkey." he said to the red spider that appeared on the web. He winced in pain and tore his hand away from Lyra's mouth. "You bit me!"

"Quick dodge it and use aerial…" she started but her mouth was covered once again. Chimchar dodged the poison jab but never used aerial ace.

Hurried footsteps and wing flaps were headed in their direction. The man smiled and let out a dark laugh. Ariados used scary face to stop Chimchar from moving. Dragonite used hyper beam but Ariados used protect and the green barrier held up against it. The man moved behind his pokemon.

"Next time you attack I won't use protect." he said. He removed his hand from Lyra's mouth only for a second to caress her cheek. He slapped his hand back on to her mouth before she had anything to say. He saw the anger that had flashed across Lance's face and smiled triumphantly. "And this little beauty will be the only one to feel that attack."

Lyra looked at Lance with fear in her eyes. Chimchar was unable to move out of fright. Lance called his pokemon back and he swore he saw a look of disappointment wash over Lyra's face. The man laughed and disappeared with his pokemon and captive. Chimchar snapped out of his fright and used flame wheel. Ariados blocked it with protect and used poison jab to send Chimchar flying. Lance caught the small pokemon and watched helplessly as the man disappeared. Chimchar looked up at Lance wincing in pain as he did.

"Don't worry we'll get her back." he said setting the pokemon down. He pulled out the super potion from the pocket of his jacket and sprayed Chimchar with it. The orange monkey cried out in pain. "Sorry. I forgot to say it was going to sting."

**At the Pewter City Museum…**

"Why are these doors made out of metal?" Lyra asked her fellow captives. "If they were wooden then they'd be easier to breakdown."

"You're right but that's not how this museum was built. This building was designed to withstand some of the strongest pokemon attacks. We had to make sure that if our experiments were successful the building would still be intact for the next experiment." one of the museum guys said.

"Uh I thought that this was a museum not a laboratory." Lyra said.

"It is both a laboratory and a museum. It's an ancient pokemon museum on top and a fossil resurrection lab down here. Though we were never successful in restoring any ancient pokemon and focused more on the museum part." the same guy said. His face suddenly turned dark. "Those people must have succeeded where we failed."

The door opened and three men grabbed Lyra's fellow captives. They left her alone. She sat there wondering what they wanted with her. The temperature dropped and she started to shiver. "He should have attacked. I guess he was worried about me, he should have been worried more about the people of the city then just me." she said through chattering teeth.

As the time went by she started to mentally curse herself for being in her pajamas. The white and red striped tank top and black Capri pants weren't protecting her from the cold. The steel door creaked open a hooded figure appeared in the doorframe. She backed herself into the back corner. The man pushed a control and the binding that held her arms to her side came off.

"Come on let's go."

"Lance?" she asked and he nodded. "You sure like dressing up like the enemy."

"It's the only way to get anything done." he said. He tossed her the jacket he had been wearing earlier. "Put that on there's an indoor blizzard going on." he saw the confused look on her face. "They think they can stop my dragon pokemon that way."

"Oh." she said as she pulled the red jacket on, leaving the hood up. "Wait what about…"

"They don't seem to know about that pokemon. Oh Chimchar is fine, he'll be guiding you out of this place through the vent system." he said leading her to the vent where her pokemon was waiting for her on the other side. He opened it. "Get going."

"No." she mumbled to the ground.

"What did you say?" he asked shocked.

"I said no." she said staring at him in the eyes with fierce determination. He grabbed both of her shoulders and pinned her to the wall anger showing in his eyes. This side of him was scaring her but she didn't show it. "Say it Lance."

"You will not be coming with me. I do not have time to baby sit." he snapped at her.

"You won't need to because I can take care of myself." she told him calmly.

"No you can't, you only have one pokemon. You couldn't even keep yourself from getting captured by an ariados." he said making her feel small.

"You didn't have the guts to…fine I'll leave." she decided before she angered him further. "Even the mighty Lance can't do everything by himself. We've proven that one before now haven't we?"

"Fine stay! I won't be responsible if you get hurt though!" he said in a loud angry voice that made her wish she hadn't said anything.

**To be continued...**

**Well that's the epic end. Tomorrow is the epic conclusion of this two part chapter. I love your reviews feel free to you know leave more with your much loved comments and your much appreciated suggestions. (:  
**


	5. Revival Part 2

**Hey readers it's me with part two of the previous chapter. I really love how it starts off. Anyway thank you for all the reviews. Maybe just maybe Bruno will star in a chapter dedicated to him i don't know i have to come up with it.**

**Well I don't own pokemon.  
**

**Chapter 5: Revival Part 2**

Brock threw the door open, it made a loud sound. He started at the boy who was lying on the bed in a freefall position. Hs started to shake the boy hoping that it would wake him. The gym leader was surprised at how the boy didn't wake up. "Ethan!" he yelled.

"Momma I'm not ready yet." Ethan grumbled in his sleep. He rolled over and the blanket fell off and so did the purple monkey.

"Ai?" the monkey asked Brock curiously.

"Ethan come on we don't have time for this." Brock said urgently

"But mom last time I took the test I wasn't…wearing pants." he wined in his sleep. Aipom slapped it's forehead in disappointment. Brock shook him again.

"Ethan wake up!" Brock yelled at the top of his lungs…still nothing.

"No Krabby don't eat the professor!" he yelled throwing his arms around in the air. Aipom jumped onto the bed behind Ethan. Brock turned away when he saw the monkey's tail start glowing blue, next thing he heard was a loud thud as Ethan made contact with the floor. Aipom was laughing and Ethan ignored Brock and glared at his pokemon. "Why did you do that, I was sleeping."

"Ai…pom." said the monkey pointing at the gym leader with his tail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ethan yelled finally noticing Brock. "W-what a-are you doing here and in the middle of the night too!"

"Chill out Nurse Joy let me in. We have things to talk about because any second now we'll be hearing…" Brock didn't need to finish the sentence. A loud screech filled the night. "Grab your pokemon and lets go!"

Ethan nodded slipped on his shoes and grabbed his pokeballs. He looked at the bed next to his and saw it was empty. "Hey where are Lyra and Chimchar?"

"They're in the middle of all of this. Don't worry Lance is with them so I think they'll be fine. Grab her other pokemon." Brock said and Ethan did.

"Why is Lance here in…wait you think they'll be okay?" Ethan asked. "Why do you think and not know that they'll be okay?"

"Lance is here because he's a Pokemon G-man and they got word that some people were planning on using the Pewter City Museum for their own personal evil deeds. As to why I think they'll be okay…well you'll find out soon enough." Brock said as they ran out of the center. As the doors slid open they were hit by a cold rush of air. "It's snowing in Pewter City."

"To stop his pokemon." Ethan sighed shivering. Brock nodded. Ethan glanced around at the snow covered city. He spotted a crowd of pokemon that he had thought to be extinct headed their way. "Do we fight?"

"Yes Pewter City has become a battlefield." Brock said calling out his Steelix, Golem, Rydon, Marshtomp, Croagunk, and Sudowoodo. "Quick guys stop them."

"Go, Croconaw and Heracross!" Ethan said and his two pokemon joined Aipom in the line they had created to protect the pokemon center. He took out Meganium's pokeball. "How do we get this to Lyra?"

"Take Aipom and Croconaw and head to the museum." Brock said with a smile. "We'll handle this."

"Heracross listen to what Brock has to say okay." the blue beetle nodded and Ethan turned to the gym leader. "He knows megahorn, fury swipes, hyper beam, and protect."

Brock nodded and the young teenage boy and his pokemon ran in the direction of the museum.

**At the Pewter City Museum…**

"Charizard use fire spin!"

"Chimchar help him out with flamethrower." Lyra said. She turned to the red haired man next to her. "What happens now that they've unleashed the ancient pokemon?" He didn't answer her question. "Lance are you okay?"

"I'm fine but you have to go now." he said watching as Charizard and Chimchar took down the ice type pokemon in their way. "Ethan will be here soon with Meganium. Keep Chimchar close to Meganium with that you should be able to…"

"Keep the ice from hurting Meganium." Lyra finished. "Sad to say that I won't be leaving just yet. Behind that door is the room where this all started. I'm not going to let you have all the fun while I run away."

Lance was about to snap at the incredibly stubborn girl but refrained from doing so as they were joined by an incredible number of ice pokemon. He looked at Lyra and she merely pointed from him to the door and from her to the pokemon coming their way. Lance nodded and called out his Gyarados. He had it use hyper beam on the door.

"Chimchar use flamethrower full power." Lyra said and the monkey nodded. The steel door made a loud sound as it hit the ground.

"Charizard help her out." lance said to his pokemon. The pokemon nodded and it's trainer disappeared into the room.

"Alright Charizard use fire spin." the hallway was engulfed in fire. The ice melted and the ice type pokemon fell back and were replaced with a group of psychic type pokemon. Each attack Lyra threw at them was halted by their psychic attack. Her eyes widened as she saw a shower of shadow balls hit the enemy pokemon followed by a hydro pump. "Ethan!"

"Hey Ly catch!" from across the hall Ethan threw her pokeball at her. She caught it nicely. Ethan smiled and carefully walked over the fallen pokemon. "Where's Lance?"

"Inside there." Lyra said pointing to the room.

"Should we go in?" Ethan asked. The building started to rumble. There came an explosion from the room. Ethan grabbed Lyra. "Get down!" Charizard protected the two from the collapsing ceiling. "Thanks Charizard. What happened?"

"We should leave." Lyra said and Charizard used it's dragonbreath to make a hole in the side of the building. "Those guys were lied to, this building _can_ be broken down."

They stepped out of the hole and were surprised to see that the snow had melted. Ethan looked up and Lyra followed his gaze. They saw a helicopter fly away from the city and Dragonite fighting with Aerodactyl. Even from their spot they could see Brock come face to face with Kabutops and Omastar. Lance appeared he sent Charizard to help Dragonite.

"What are you going to do now Lance?" Lyra asked.

"They took the others and left these three. I'm going to catch that Aerodactyl and Brock is going to catch the other two." he said and they nodded. The three of them looked up. The aerodactyl used hyper beam. "Counter it with fire spin and hyper beam!"

**With Brock…**

"Steelix use dragon breath. Marshtomp use mud shot." the two final attacks hit the two ancient pokemon. Brock threw a pokeball at each of the pokemon. The two balls shook three times before they finally stopped. "We did it you guys."

"Marsh!" the blue pokemon said cheerfully. Steelix roared with excitement.

Their gaze drifted to the battle in the sky. They watched as the purple pokemon started to fall from the sky. Their mouths fell as it disappeared into the pokeball.

**With Lyra and Ethan…**

"Wow he managed to capture it." Ethan said. He turned to his friend. "Be careful he's not stopping with his training. When you face him he's not going to be the same as the last time you faced him. He'll be even stronger."

"I know Ethan, but I'm going to train too." Lyra said as Lance picked up the pokeball. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes. I have to go report back and then I'm heading back to the Indigo Plateau." he said with a sly smile on his face. "I'm going to start renovating."

"Huh?" the two trainers asked.

"You'll see when you come back to the Indigo Plateau." he said jumping on his dragonite and disappearing.

"Well he could have at least stayed and helped clean up the city." Ethan said as the two walked back to the pokemon center. He looked at his friend and couldn't help but look confused. "Hey Lyra where did you get that jacket?"

"Uh what are you talking about Ethan?" Lyra asked having completely forgotten about the jacket she was wearing. Ethan grabbed the sleeve. Lyra looked down at the ground to hide her blush. "Oh yeah it's Lance's jacket."

"Hey guys!" Brock said as they walked up to the pokemon center. They waved to him. "Well there isn't that much damage. The city is going to be okay in due time. You guys should get some sleep because tomorrow Lyra, you and I are going to face off in a double battle. The fabulous prize is the Boulder Badge, the first step on the road to the Indigo League."

"Alright then I'll see you there." Lyra said excitedly.

**At the Gym…**

"Welcome to the Pewter City Gym. Today's battle is between Gym Leader Brock and the challenger Lyra of Newbark Town. This is a double battle the battle will be over when both of either trainer's pokemon are unable to battle. At stake is the Boulder Badge." Forest said. Brock brought out Steelix and Marshtomp and Lyra brought out Meganium and Chimchar. "Let the battle begin!"

"Steelix use fire fang on Meganium and Marshtomp use hydro pump on Chimchar." Brock commanded.

"Jump Meganium and follow it with body slam. Use aerial ace to dodge." Lyra said.

Chimchar dodged the water and went into it's speedy attack. Meganium used it's vine whip to jump and with that force body slammed Steelix. Marshtomp used mud shot at Chimchar to stop his attack. Steelix wrapped it's body around Chimchar. Meganium attacked Marshtomp with petal dance. Chimchar used flame wheel and both of Brock's pokemon fell back.

"Why put Steelix in the battle when Brock knows that Lyra has Chimchar? As a gym leader he should know that steel pokemon are weak against fire type pokemon. Then there's Marshtomp, if this is a rock pokemon gym why use a water type?" Ethan asked out loud.

"To answer your question Steelix was Brock's first pokemon and he has faith in it. Marshtomp fits into this gym because it's also a ground type pokemon." a man who looked exactly like Brock said. "The name is Flint and I'm Brock's dad."

"Oh so this gym incorporates ground types." Ethan stated.

"Yes because of Brock's travels. I think that sometimes Brock misses traveling around with friends. I know he loves being the gym leader and working at his breeding center." Flint said.

They turned back to the battle that was at it's end. Marshtomp was using hydro pump, Meganium countered it with solar beam, Steelix used dragonbreath, and Chimchar countered with flamethrower. The attacks pushed each other back and froth. Finally the attacks hit. All four pokemon were on the ground, slowly Meganium got up.

"Steelix, Marshtomp, and Chimchar are unable to battle. The winner is the challenger Lyra of Newbark Town." Forest yelled.

"Whoa we did it." Lyra said cheerfully as she called Chimchar back. Meganium came and tackled her to the ground. "Hey good job you and Chimchar both."

"Meg." Meganium said licking her face and getting up off of her.

"You two were great." Brock told his pokemon. He walked up to Lyra, Forest at his side. "Thank you for the battle. I enjoyed it and here's proof that you won at the Pewter Gym the Boulder Badge."

"Thank you Brock." Lyra said.

"Here take this as a token of thanks for helping the city." Brock said handing her a badge case. "You'll can keep your badges in here."

"Thank you again." she said putting the silver badge in it's place in the case.

"Brock your dad tells me you like to travel." Ethan said out of breath. He had ran down from the seats to the middle of the field, Aipom at his heals. "He said that you loved to travel and that you seem to miss it. Oh congratulations on your win Ly."

"What are you getting at Ethan?" Lyra asked.

"Brock your father said that he has everything ready if you decide to travel again. So my question then becomes do you want to travel around with us?" Ethan asked.

"I do miss traveling around but I have gotten all I could out of traveling. So I must politely decline your offer." the gym leader said.

"Oh okay I just had to ask." Ethan said.

**At the Indigo Plateau…**

"Hey there Red Head." Bruno said.

"Hey there Caveman." Lance said plopping himself down on the couch.

"Tough couple of days?" Bruno asked as he flipped through the channels on the TV. He glanced up at the tired champion and noticed that he wasn't wearing his normal outfit again. Instead of his normal outfit he was wearing a black shirt that clung to him perfectly and a pair of light blue jeans that were ripped at the knees. "Hey Dragon Boy what happened to that jacket you were wearing when you left?"

"Uh my jacket…" Lance started as he recalled where his jacket had gone. He turned away from the fighting master and cursed the heat he felt on his face. "…is unimportant. I caught Aerodactyl and now I'm going to work on renovating my arena."

"Okaaay whatever you say." Bruno said.

**Back in Pewter City…**

"Well it's just you and me." Ethan sighed as they left Pewter City. A glowing came from the two eggs that each of them were holding. "Hey there hatching at the same time."

A small orange lizard with a flame on it's tail came out of Ethan's egg. A chubby green pokemon came out of Lyra's egg.

"Whoa a charmander." Ethan said excitedly.

"Charmander, cha!." the small pokemon squealed happily as Ethan scooped it up.

"A munchlax oh it's so cute!" Lyra squealed hugging her new pokemon.

"Munch." it said hugging her back.

**To be continued...**

**So that was the conclusion of the last chapter. I really love you guys for reviewing and please keep doing it because it pushes me to write more.**

**What oh what will happen next keep reading to find out.**


	6. Festival Fun

**Hi everyone this is chapter six and well i thought Ethan needed some action. I don't know where the idea for this chapter, i think it came from staring at my M&M calender all morning. Don't ask me why that inspired me because i once heard that inspiration comes from the most random places. They have stopped at a town that's on the way to Cerulean City a couple of days after they left Pewter City. They needed some random fun time. Thanks for the reviews please keep them up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon  
**

**Chapter 6: Festival Fun**

Sitting on a ledge enjoying a big chocolate chip cookie was a brown haired girl and her three pokemon. On the ground sat her friend's beetle like pokemon and his alligator like pokemon. She looked around at the eager townspeople, they were excited about their town's festival. Her thoughts then drifted over to her black haired friend who had mysteriously disappeared.

"Hey you two where did Ethan, Aipom, and Charmander go?" she asked the two pokemon at her feet. They looked at her and shrugged. "Don't know huh? Well lets go look for them before they get themselves in trouble."

They got up and searched the festival grounds for their missing friend. She was continuously chasing her chubby green pokemon down and apologizing to the food venders. She knew that munchlax was the big eater pokemon but she was surprised that her munchlax was pretty restrained. She sighed and remembered that it had to do with Brock, before they had left Pewter City they had stopped by Brock's breeding center and he gave them his book on recipes for different kind of pokemon food. She was happy for it because she found a recipe for Munchlax. Right now the hungry pokemon was pointing to the cookie stand.

"Oh you want another cookie." she said and then turned to the other pokemon. "Do you guys want another one?" they nodded their heads and she went up to the line. "I would like five chocolate chip cookies."

The boy handed her the cookies with a big smile on his face. Lyra politely thanked him and went to distribute the cookies to her companions. Her eyes found her friend standing in a line. She and the five pokemon went up to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well I'm getting myself registered for this afternoon's main event. The winner of the event gets the chance to meet the Elite Four." he said happily.

"Ethan you're signing up to be in a battle tournament just so you can meet people you've already met?" Lyra asked with a laugh.

"I guess but really I just want to see how I do in battle." he said making it to the front of the line. His face fell instantly. "I don't have six pokemon this is a rip off!" he stormed away angrily.

"Ethan where are you going?" Lyra asked as she and the pokemon chased after him.

"To get six pokemon." he said. "This is an opportunity I don't want to miss. Okay so I said that the winner got to meet Elite Four members. The thing is that well I don't know why but the Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Johto Elite Four all gather in this town. They're all here today and that's what the festival is about. Alright so I have Croconaw, Aipom, and Heracross all up for battle which means I only need three more. I think I'll ask the professor for Jolteon, Larvitar, and Hitmontop."

They went to the pokemon center. Ethan got on the phone with Professor Elm and asked for the pokemon he wanted. He ran back to the registration table while Lyra was eating. He came back and practically dragged the brown haired girl to the arena. Once inside they ran into the members of the Johto Elite Four.

"Well if it isn't Pip Squeak and Skinny Punk." the fighting master said pulling the two friends into a tight embrace.

"Nice to see you two Bruno." they managed to say. "We kind of need to breathe."

"Oh right sorry. So Pip Squeak will you be entering the competition?" he asked and when Lyra shook her head their faces fell. "Why not?"

"I don't have six pokemon." she said simply. "Ethan is entering."

"Well good for you." Bruno said slapping Ethan so hard in the back that he fell forward. "You guys should see what Red Head is doing to the Indigo Plateau arenas."

"Bruno they'll see when the project is finished and when they head over there for the Grand Festival and the Indigo League." Koga said to the big man. He turned to the two confused youths. "Lance has started a new project."

"Is he here with you guys? Why are you guys here anyway?" Ethan asked.

"Oh he's here all of the champions are here. Every once in a while the members of the Elite Four of each region gather in this town to plan how the Indigo, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Leagues will go. You see every year's league set up is different from the last and as the top trainers from each of the regions we sit down and decided how it gets to happen." Karen said.

"So you guys are part of the League Planning Committee." Ethan concluded and the four elites nodded. "So can you guys give us any hints on the Indigo League set up for this year?"

"If we did that then Lance would surely attack us with every attack his pokemon know." Will laughed.

"So it's that important to him." Lyra said.

"Will the competitors please report to the competitor's lounge." a nerdy voice said over the intercom. "The first round of battling will be starting soon."

"Well good luck Skinny." Bruno said to Ethan knocking him down again.

"Thanks." he said.

"So Ethan how is this set up?" Lyra asked as they walked to the competitor's lounge.

"Okay so it's one on one for the first round each battle has to have a different pokemon. Double battles for the second round. The final round is a full battle." he said cheerfully. "You're out when you've been defeated and everything is random. I think that you'll get it more when you watch."

Ethan was up first against some boy named Henry. Lyra sat in the front row with Chimchar on her head and Munchlax next to her. Henry was selected to go first, he sent out Magmar and Ethan went with Croconaw. Magmar started off by using flamethrower which Ethan countered with hydro pump. Magmar went in with fire punch and Croconaw with aqua tail.

"Magmar grab hold of Croconaw and use strength to throw him in the air!" Henry yelled he smiled triumphantly when he saw the smiled Ethan wore his faded.

"Alright buddy spin and use hydro pump full power!" Ethan said. Croconaw used Magmar's attack to it's advantage. The spiraling water hit Magmar straight in the face rendering it unable to battle. "We did it!"

Soon enough Ethan moved on to the double battles. Lyra watched from the sidelines, her and her two pokemon cheered loudly. She was amazed at how much Munchlax was inspired by Ethan's battling. He watched intently as Jolteon and Croconaw worked together perfectly even though they're types don't work well together. With a combination oh hydro pump and thunderbolt they won the match and headed off to the finals. There was an intermission and Lyra headed to go find Ethan.

"Hey Ethan you were great out there!" She squealed when she found him. "You had Munchlax on the edge of his seat the whole time. Right Munchy?"

"Munch." the pokemon said in agreement.

"It's not over just yet. The guy we're up against in the finals is really tough." Ethan sighed.

"It's okay you made it all this way and had fun doing it. You got to battle which is what you wanted and you got to show everybody here how well your pokemon were raised." she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Remember it's not whether you win or lose it's how you play the game."

"Where have I heard that before?" he asked with a smile.

"I think you said that the day I challenged the Elite Four. Though I didn't really listen to you." she said.

"Our intermission is now over will the finalist please report to the battlefield." the same nerdy voice from before said.

"Knock them dead Ethan." she said.

"Will do." he said.

Ethan had to go first, he sent out Hitmontop and his opponent Jeremy sent out Kadabra. The psychic type managed to knock Hitmontop out. Ethan's next pokemon was Aipom. Ethan managed to combine his attacks in a way that knocked out the opponent. With one hyper beam from Gayrados, Aipom was out of the battle. Jolteon's thunder took care of Gayrados. Steelix ended Jolteon's turn quickly. A hydro pump and an aqua tail knocked out the iron snake. Raichu was sent out and Ethan recalled Croconaw and sent out Larvitar. Larvitar and Raichu managed to knock each other out. Heracross took out the Poliwrath. Heracross was beaten by Blaziken.

"Ethan's last pokemon is Croconaw while Jeremy's last pokemon is Blaziken. Based on pokemon type Ethan has the advantage." the nerdy voice said.

"Blaze kick."

"Aqua tail."

The attacks collided, they were equally matched despite the fact that Blaziken was fully evolved and Croconaw wasn't. Blaziken used it's speed to get close and then hit with sky uppercut. Croconaw was sent flying but managed to head back down with a spiraling hydro pump. Blaziken used fire spin the attacks collided and covered the arena with steam. Croconaw managed to hit Blaziken with metal claw. Blaziken used sky uppercut once more and followed it with a strong solar beam. When Croconaw hit the ground it had spirals in it's eyes.

"You worked hard Croconaw, you deserve a long rest." Ethan said to his pokemon's pokeball quietly. The winner walked over to him and extended out his hand, Ethan took it. "You were great out there."

"So were you. I haven't had a battle that exciting in a while now. You did a good job raising your pokemon. I hope to see you at the Indigo League." Jeremy said.

"Oh I'm not entering the Indigo League. That isn't my path, I want to be a pokemon professor." Ethan said with a smile. He then pointed to the girl in the white hat waving at him from the stands. "She's the one who'll be entering."

"Oh." Jeremy said staring at Lyra with wide eyes.

**A little while later…**

"So you're planning on entering the Grand Festival too?" the blue haired boy asked the girl with pigtails.

"That's the plan." she sighed absentmindedly twirling her fork in her noodles.

"Why?"

"Someone told me to try new things that it was the only way I could grow as a trainer and eventually defeat him. So that's what I'm doing." she said not looking at them but out the window. She saw the fighting elite heading their way. He waved and she waved back. "Bruno is coming."

"Pip Squeak, Skinny Punk, and Kid Who Beat Skinny Punk!" the fighting master boomed causing everybody in the pokemon center to jump. He pulled a chair up to their table. "So are you ready to meet the members of the Kanto/Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Elite Four of plus their respective champion? Skinny Punk you and Pip Squeak can come too."

"Thanks Bruno." Ethan said happily.

"Yeah thanks but I don't want to go." Lyra said.

"Aw come on Lyra don't be a party pooper." Ethan said.

"I would love to go but watching you battle has Munchy wanting to train. I've never really trained with him so I want to get started because our next contest and gym battle are in Cerulean City." she said. Ethan sighed, Bruno nodded, and Jeremy looked amazed.

"Go then." Ethan said and she picked up her hat and backpack and headed out of the pokemon center her three pokemon following her. "That's Lyra for you."

"Wait how do you guys know Bruno?" Jeremy asked. He looked from Bruno to the spot where Lyra had been just moments ago. "Lyra…Lyra…I knew that name sounded familiar. She's the girl who won the Silver Conference last year. Which means she would have gotten the chance to challenge the Elite Four."

"Bingo! This kid's smarter then he looks right Skinny?" Bruno said getting up. "Let's go time to meet the elite.

**With Lyra…**

"Alright Munchy according to the pokedex you can use focus punch, tackle, shadow ball, and thunderbolt." Lyra told her green pokemon who nodded. "Okay Munchy use tackle, Meganium hold your ground." the tackle hit Meganium hard enough to make it move. "Good now Meganium use razor leaf and Munchy knock them all down with thunderbolt." the thunderbolt hit knocked down all of the leaves. "That's good you two. Alright now that we've tested power a bit let's move on to a quick battle. Chimchar it's your turn."

The monkey switched positions with Meganium happily. He bounced up and down throwing punches into the air. Chimchar started with flame wheel, Munchlax dodged it nicely. Chimchar next used flamethrower which was an equal match to Munchlax's shadow ball. Following that Chimchar used aerial ace which Munchlax countered with focus punch sending Chimchar flying.

"Alright that's enough for right now." Lyra said sitting down on the ground to evaluate what she had just seen. Munchy you have some serious power and you move fast too. The three of us are a team right now so if we keep training then we'll be able to win at the Cerulean gym and contest."

"Munch!"

"Chim!"

"Meg!"

"Don't get overconfident."

"Why do I see you everywhere I go?" she asked the red head in front of her. "You're not stalking me are you?"

"Need I remind you that you came here." he said calmly.

"That's true but you didn't have to come out here. How did you know that I was here in this spot?" she asked standing up and raising her eyebrows at him. He looked at her pokemon and pointed to them. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't get me wrong the elites are very fascinating people but today I didn't feel like taking part of the festivities. I was merely staring out the window and I saw a thunderbolt come from this direction." he shrugged. Lyra's eyes widened and then closed as she burst into a fit of giggles that had the dragon trainer and her pokemon confused. "What!"

"You were bored. Bruno let you become bored." she laughed.

"Yeah it was boring. So I decided to indulge myself in something a little less boring. I got to say that Munchlax is one strong pokemon." he said and said pokemon smiled widely.

"You hear that Munchy the champion thinks you're strong." Lyra said happily and her newest pokemon came and tackled her to the ground. "Uh Munchy I love you too but can you get off of me you're a little heavy." Lance was laughing at her and she really didn't understand why he found this situation amusing. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm a little jealous." he blurted. He scrambled to find a way to fix his blunder before she got up and saw the look on his face. "That pokemon is your newest and it really likes you while my newest pokemon is not adapting to me." he said with a sigh of relief. Munchlax got off of her and she stood up. "I know how about we have a battle. My new pokemon against your Munchlax or Munchy as you call him."

"No!" she nearly screamed. He took a step back and looked at her puzzled. "I won't battle you not until the time is right. I'm sorry but I just can't." she turned away from him and decided to change the subject. "Why aren't you wearing your normal outfit? Did Silver's comments about costumes finally get to you? You do know that they were meant for Clair?"

"Oh um well I kind of like feeling like a normal person." he said.

"You are a normal person." she said turning back around to face him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hey if you don't want to go back with the others there's still a festival going on, you can come with us. Munchy wants a big cookie again."

He nodded and followed them back to the festival grounds. She made him try the cookies that Munchlax loved so much, he ate half and gave the rest to the cookie loving pokemon. She watched as he tried some games and laughed when he failed. He enjoyed watching her and her pokemon laugh together even if it was at him, it meant that she was learning something. _She_ managed to win _him _a stuffed Dragonite which he had her carry around.

"Oh beautiful." she said as the dark sky filled with fireworks. At first there were multi-colored non-pokemon ones and then they turned into pokemon fireworks. "Oh look a pikachu, there's pichu, and raichu."

"Yeah those over there are charmander, squirtle, bulbasaur, butterfree, and beautifly." he said looking up at the sky. He looked down and noticed that her munchlax was asleep at Meganium's feet and Chimchar was lying on Meganium's back watching the show. "Thanks." he sighed.

"For what?" she asked squeezing the stuffed dragon as their eyes met.

"For curing me of the illness known as boredom." he said and she smiled.

"Anytime." she said before looking backup at the sky. It was the perfect way to hide her blush. She looked down when the show was over. She returned Munchlax to it's pokeball. "Well I think I should head back to the pokemon center. We still have a long way to go."

She handed him the stuffed toy she had won and walked in the direction of the pokemon center building. She stopped when she was far enough away so that he couldn't hear anything she was saying. "I can't battle you not only because the time isn't right but because I'm terrified of you."

She turned around and went on her way. He may have not heard what she was saying but he did see the sad look in her eyes and it surprised him how much he wished she hadn't looked at him like that.

**To be continued...**

**Well i really do hope you liked it because well i did. Review and i'll see you next chapter for another one of my ending blah blah  
**


	7. Team Complete

**Hi people of Earth and possibly beyond. So i love all the positive reviews i've been getting. Now this chapter takes place a couple of days after the events of the last chapter. In this chapter Lyra completes her pokemon team and gets an unexpected visit. Also Ethan has added his larvitar to his team making his team five instead of four. Okay so i hope you like it.**

**I do not own pokemon  
**

**Chapter 7: Team Complete**

Ethan watched as Lyra and her pokemon ran up and down the river. Chimchar was in the lead followed by Meganium and Lyra was running alongside Munchlax. Aipom was helping him set the table. He looked over at his larvitar, who was sitting on a rock with Charmander watching them train, and promised himself that they'd do some training. He set out the bowls of pokemon food and served lunch to himself and Lyra.

"Hey you guys lunch is ready." he called out to them and they came running.

"Thanks Ethan." she said with a smile as she dug into her food. "With all this training we are sure to win the Cerulean City Pokemon Contest!"

"Hey don't get in over your head Ly. According to the guide book the contest hall is new and it incorporates some of the aspects from the gym. The performance stage is in the middle of a beautiful pool. The performance stage then becomes the battlefield which depends on the type of pokemon battling. So if there are two ground types then it becomes a normal field, if there are two water types then the whole pool raises, it's an open arena perfect for flying types, and when a water pokemon and a non water type battle then it's like the performance stage." he explained. Lyra's eyes widened and she turned to look at the river. "What are you thinking about?"

"The contest and how I miss my Eevee and how I need more pokemon. Watching you battle with six pokemon the other day really got me thinking about well my last six on six battle. We all know how well that one went. Watching you work with Jolteon, it just reminded me of the day we got our Eevees from your grandparents." she sighed.

"Well then you should get it back if you miss it so much. Grandpa tells me that it misses you too. When we get to the city we'll ask him to send it to you." Ethan said and she smiled at him. Splashes and screams coming from the river grabbed their attention. A small turtle caught their attention. "It's a baby squirtle."

"It's headed for the falls." Lyra said. They got up and ran down the river. On the other side of the river they saw more turtle pokemon. "Look Ethan!"

"More squirtle, and wartortle." he said. He looked at his pokemon and an idea came to him. "Heracross use protect." the green barrier appeared in front of the falls and prevented the pokemon from falling over. The current was still to strong for the baby pokemon to swim through. "Quick Lyra have Meganium use vine whip to grab Squirtle" she nodded and the grass type unleashed it's vines. They wrapped around the tiny turtle and pulled it out of the water back to it's friends. "Good job."

They watched as two wartortle pulled the baby pokemon into an embrace. They nodded in their direction before disappearing into the woods. All but one of them left, it was a bigger squirtle then the one they had saved. It ran but not into the woods but toward calm waters where it crossed the river and met them at their camp. It poked Meganium's side multiple times before the grass type finally looked at it with an annoyed look on it's face.

"What's that squirtle doing here?" Lyra asked.

"I think it may want to battle Meganium." Ethan said noticing how it had a determined look on it's face. "Maybe it wants to be caught." the pokemon nodded. "Go Lyra battle it."

She nodded and got up from her chair. The small pokemon started off by using water gun. Meganium countered it with razor leaf. When it was time for vine whip the wild squirtle used aqua jet to dodge and hit Meganium. Petal dance was used to distract the pokemon while body slam finished it. Lyra threw the blue and white ball. It shook three time before it stopped. Lyra picked up the ball and let her new pokemon out.

"Welcome to the team Squirtle." she said happily.

"Squirtle…squirt!" it said cheerfully. It looked over to the other side of the river where a bunch of squirtle and wartortle had gathered to watch. Squirtle scratched it's head nervously as a blastoise came out of the trees. It nodded as did the others. "Squirtle!"

"I think that they just gave it the approval to leave." Ethan said and Lyra nodded.

**A couple days later…**

"So you want Eevee back." the old lady on the phone said.

"Yes, you see I've raised it since it hatched and well I miss it. I know that I left it with you so that it could have more training that I couldn't provide it with but now I think it's time that I raised it." Lyra said scrambling to find the right words.

"Okay I shall send it to you."

"Thank you."

"Grandma look I caught an aipom." Ethan said pushing Lyra out of his way. "I also have a charmander and a larvitar. Yes Heracross is still with me and no Croconaw hasn't evolved."

Lyra left Ethan on the phone with his grandparents. Nurse Joy came up to her and handed her the pokeball she was waiting for. She thanked the pink haired lady and went outside. She let out her five pokemon and they started playing with each other. They walked over to the contest hall and registered. She was using Squirtle in the first round and Munchlax in the second. When she walked out of the building she was shocked to find a red headed boy leaning against a lamp post.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. "I thought you were doing some rigorous training."

"I was but word gets around you know." he answered starting to walk. When she didn't follow he turned around. "Come on I think we should talk." she and her five pokemon followed him. He led them to a playground at the park. Lyra took a seat on a swing while he leaned against the a pole looking out at her pokemon who had started to play on the playground. "That's quite an energetic bunch of pokemon you have there."

"You should see them when Ethan's pokemon are out." she said following his gaze. He called out his six pokemon and they joined hers on the playground. "Silver what did you hear?"

"I heard that Lance beat you." he said. She remained silent. "I heard it from the dragon master himself though he wasn't telling me he was telling the costume wearing weirdo. He also mentioned that you were traveling around the Kanto region."

"So you came over here." she said.

"I wasn't going to at first but then a couple days ago he came back to the den. Again the conversation wasn't directed towards me but I over heard anyway. He was telling the weirdo about how you refused to battle him which seemed strange to me." he said. His gaze drifted up to the full moon hanging in the sky. "Why didn't you battle him?"

"Silver you are my eternal rival and I gave you advice which I didn't take myself. I guess I haven't answered your question well to be honest I am terrified of him." she said and he turned to face her harshly. She looked down at her feet digging them into the sand as she swung forwards and backwards slowly. "Before that day I saw him as just a person but when I was standing on the opposite end of his attack something just snapped. He wasn't the same person I had met before, he was someone who would do anything to defend what they worked so hard to earn."

"I get it. I'd be afraid if I was facing him and he was going at it with everything he didn't show me before." he admitted. "I honestly don't know how to help you. What are you doing competing in contests?"

"Oh I'm going to face him, I don't know when but I will face him and to do so I have to learn different styles of battling. Contest battling isn't the same as gym battling plus it's fun. I'm going on this journey to discover new things and to discover myself." she said looking up at him, he nodded. "You should stay and watch the contest."

"I don't know about that I have my own discovering to do." he said and then the sound of fighting drew their attention to their pokemon who were fighting with each other. Typhlosion, Magneton, and Sneasel were angrily bickering with Meganium, Squirtle, and Chimchar. The other five pokemon were just watching as they went back and forth with accusations. "I wonder what that's all about."

"Yeah especially since they were playing so nicely before." Lyra said. The two rivals ran up to their pokemon and tried to break up the fighting. A quiet laugh stopped them from their fighting. They turned to find a small dog like pokemon laughing at them. "A riolu."

"So he caused this problem." Silver said angrily. He counted the pokemon that weren't his before turning to the girl in the white hat. "Catch it. It's a Sinnoh pokemon and it's rare in the Johto region. Plus if you were to catch it I'd get to pummel it in a battle."

"That's mean but I'll catch it besides it's so cute." she said happily. She looked at Eevee who nodded. "Use quick attack." Eevee started it's attack but the screech attack from it's opponent stopped it from continuing. Riolu used it's quick attack and hit Eevee then followed it with sky uppercut. It used double team to confuse Eevee. "Knock them down with shadow ball Eevee."

Eevee unleashed a shower of shadow balls that took out the fakes and knocked out the real one. A white glow started to come from Eevee and it's shape started to change. When the glow stopped Eevee's body had changed from brown to black and the golden rings around it's body were illuminated by the moon. The wild pokemon came at the newly evolved one with another quick attack. Umbreon sent it flying with it's psychic attack. It hit the ground and Lyra threw the blue pokeball. She picked it up when it stopped shaking.

"Your team is now complete. I won't promise you that I'll stay to watch the contest but I will see you later." he said recalling his pokemon and taking his leave.

Lyra watched him go before she turned to her pokemon and gave them a smile. Chimchar jumped on to her shoulder, Squirtle jumped on to Meganium's head, Munchlax walked on her other side, and Umbreon walked on the other side of Munchlax. They found Ethan standing outside of the pokemon center looking around restlessly. He spotted them and ran over to them, he tried to skid to a stop when he saw the newly evolved pokemon in her company but wound up crashing into her and they fell to the ground.

"Nice to see you too Ethan." Lyra said and Ethan got off of her. He pulled her up and she held out the blue pokeball. "Guess what?"

"Eevee evolved." he said pointing at the black and gold pokemon.

"Yes thanks for that assessment captain obvious." she said.

"You registered for the contest, you met up with Silver, and oh I know…wait never mind that's all I got." he said not noticing her wave the pokeball in his face.

"Well yeah I did register and I did meet up with Silver and well we talked. While we were talking a wild riolu was messing with our pokemon causing them to start fighting. Eevee battled the riolu, evolved into Umbreon, and I caught Riolu." Lyra explained as they walked into the pokemon center. She called out her new pokemon. "Hey there Riolu I'm Lyra, you're really strong. How would you like to come with me and my pokemon."

The pokemon nodded and went to apologize for messing up their fun. They went into a lounge and sat down on one of the couches and directed their attention to whatever was on TV. Their mouths fell when they saw Bruno wearing a hard hat talking to the reporter. Ethan raised the volume.

"So what can you tell us about this project?" the reporter asked. Bruno was about to answer when an orange tail knocked him down. "Uh Master Bruno?"

"I can't tell you much or that will happen again." he laughed. "Why don't you ask the one in charge, right now I'm just a lackey? May I add that I am not getting paid." another tail swipe sent Bruno off into a pile of dirt. "You'll pay for that when this is over!"

"Hahaha!" the reporter laughed nervously before tuning to the one in charge of everything, Lance. "So what can you tell us about you project Lance?"

"Well all I can say is that the Indigo Plateau will never be the same again." he said firmly.

Ethan turned off the TV and turned to face Lyra. "Did you see that? It's not just the Elite Four building, it's the entire place where the Indigo League and Grand Festival take place. I have a feeling that when we get there it will be a sight to behold."

"Yeah me too." she agreed.

**The next day…**

"As this year's Cerulean City Pokemon Contest draws to a close, it's Lyra to my left and Marley to my right. There's five minutes on the clock." Lillian said.

Lyra called out her munchlax and the purple haired girl named Marley called out her Seel. The white pokemon started the battle by using aqua jet. Munchlax used focus punch to defend itself, it sent the pokemon flying back into the water. Ice shard and horn drill was the attack combination from the opponent. Munchlax used a shadow ball and focus punch combination to sent it back into the water. For the finishing move Munchlax used thunderbolt to cover the entire pool's surface with yellow bolts of electricity, each one going down into the water and hitting Seel.

"That's it for Seel and Marley the winner is Lyra and her munchlax."

**Outside after the contest…**

Lyra sat on a bench staring at the cerulean colored ribbon. She was joined by the red headed boy whom she called a rival.

"I watched." he said looking at the ribbon with her. He looked at the gold raindrop center. "You know that the center of the ribbon looks like the Cascade Badge?" she shook her head. "Yeah except the badge is blue. If I'm not mistaken you'll be fighting for that badge tomorrow."

"It's the Cerulean City Badge." she said simply. "What's next on your agenda?"

"I'm going to travel around though not here in Kanto. I think maybe Hoenn or Sinnoh." he said. He looked up to see Ethan getting scratched by his purple monkey. "That's a unique relationship they have."

"Oh they love each other really. Aipom just tells Ethan when he is doing something wrong." Lyra laughed as she watched Ethan attempt to get his stubborn pokemon into it's pokeball. Silver got up. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah though we'll meet again after all we're rivals. The next time we meet you better be standing in the winner's circle ready to fight me for your title." he said.

"I will be." she said confidently.

**To be continued...**

**i really don't have anything to say about this chapter. Tell me if you loved or hated it.**

**So lets review...**

**Ethan's team...**

**Croconaw**

**Aipom**

**Heracross**

**Charmander**

**Larvitar**

**Lyra's Team...**

**Meganium**

**Chimchar**

**Munchlax**

**Squirtle**

**Umbreon**

**Riolu**

**So that's that please review and i'll see you next time when Lyra battles Misty for the Cascade Badge. (:  
**


	8. A Badge and A Fight

**Well hi there readers the second half of this chapter came from the imagination of my sister and so this chapter is for her. So I don't have anything else to say except that i love your reviews and that i really like Ethan in this chapter so enjoy. Oh and i was distracted by this Anime i was introduced to thanks to my sister and well i'm glad i was any way onto the oh so fabulous disclaimer:**

**I in no way own pokemon.  
**

**Chapter 8: A Badge and A Fight  
**

"Welcome to the Cerulean City Pokemon Gym. Today's battle is a three on three pokemon battle between the gym leader Misty and the challenger Lyra. The battle will be over when all three of either trainer's pokemon are unable to battle, furthermore only the challenger is allowed substitutions." the official judge said. Misty sent out Politoed and Lyra sent out Munchlax. "Let the battle for the Cascade Badge begin!"

"Alright Politoed into the pool and use hydro pump." the green frog jumped into the water. It swam around fast confusing Munchlax then it scored a direct hit from behind. "Now use doubleslap."

"Munchy dodge it." Munchlax dodged the attack by jumping onto the round circles. Politoed used hydro pump once again. "Alright use tackle and head straight for it." Munchlax dove right into the hydro pump and hit the green frog. "Okay now use focus punch." Munchlax's fist collided with Politoed's face sending it flying and into the pool.

"Politoed use doubleslap once more."

"Munchy use focus punch on the water." the wave created by the force sent Politoed out of the pool. "Tackle then thunderbolt." Munchlax went after Politoed at a speed that no one would think it would be able to go. It looked like it was pulling off a volt tackle as it collided with Politoed.

"Politoed is unable to battle." the judge said.

"You did a great job Politoed now take a long rest." Misty said as she called her pokemon back. She looked at Munchlax and chose her next pokemon. "Your munchlax is fast and strong. Go Corsola!"

"Thanks Misty." Lyra said. She looked at the new pokemon. "Corsola is a rock water pokemon which means thunderbolt will have no effect. Munchy return. Squirtle I choose you."

"Spike cannon." the gym leader said.

"Squirtle use aqua jet to dodge." Squirtle successfully dodged the attack and landed a clean hit. "Now Squirtle use ice beam on the water." the water froze with Corsola in the middle. "Now use iron tail twice once on Corsola and the second on the ice to finish it."

Squirtle hit Corsola with it's iron tail and then skidded back and cracked the ice with the other one. Corsola hit the ceiling and fell back down into the pool. Ice shards fell with it hitting it as it fell.

"Corsola is unable to battle."

"Gyarados go!" The blue pokemon hit the water and Misty was surprised to see that Lyra took a couple of steps back looking afraid. "She looks terrified. Use hyper beam Gyarados."

"Jump into the pool and use aqua jet." Lyra said shakily as she watched with wide eyes the orange beam miss it's target. Squirtle's speed in the water amazed Misty before she had Gyarados use twister. Squirtle hit the wall behind Lyra. She called it back and sent out Munchlax. "Munchlax use shadow ball then focus punch."

Munchlax sent a shower of shadow balls at Gyarados each of which gained power due to the fact that Munchlax was using focus punch to propel them forward. Gyarados swiped them down with it's tail and used hydro pump, it was weakened by Munchlax's thunderbolt. Gyarados was hit by a thunderbolt and focus punch combination before it hit Munchlax with it's hyper beam.

"Munchlax is unable to battle."

"Good job Munchy. Now it's your turn Meganium." Lyra said. The green pokemon appeared. "Use petal dance."

The pink petals hit Gyarados. Misty smiled. "Gyarados use flamethrower."

"Use vine whip on the water." Lyra said the uncertainty evident in her shaking voice. Meganium's vines hit the water and created a wall of water. Steam rose up. "Now use vine whip once again."

Meganium's vines wrapped around Gyarados and using all of it's strength pulled it in. Lyra remembered that this exact move had been rendered useless in her battle against Lance. She remembered Meganium reeling in the pokemon and charging a solar beam but never getting the chance to use it because Gyarados countered with a quick hyper beam. She could see that happening now.

"Lyra focus on this battle!" Ethan yelled from the stands. "This isn't Lance you're facing!"

"He's right this isn't Lance." she said watching Gyarados charge it's attack. "Quick lift it up and use razor leaf combine it with petal dance." she watched as Meganium used the attacks still holding on to the pokemon. "Now send it flying!" Meganium used it's strength to throw it. It charged another hyper beam and Meganium charged solar beam.

The two attacks collided. Using it's full power Meganium managed to break through the hyper beam and hit Gyarados knocking it out.

"Gyarados is unable to battle the winner is the challenger Lyra." the official yelled.

Misty returned her gyarados to it's pokeball and walked over to Lyra. "Your quick thinking and combinations surprised me. Thank you for this battle that had me on the edge of my feet the whole time. Here you are the Cascade Badge."

"Thank you." Lyra said taking the badge from the tray.

"Good job Ly!" Ethan said.

She nodded her thanks to her friend and the two of them headed back to the pokemon center. Ethan remained silent the whole way there which was a surprise to her but she decided not to question it. He picked up the pace and soon enough he was running. Lyra followed him at a much slower pace and stopped when he crashed into some guy. She ran to him and picked him up off of the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes thank you for your concern." the other boy said. He looked up and his mouth fell. "You the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Did it hurt when you fell?"

"I didn't fall." she said focusing on Ethan's bloody nose.

"Oh yes you did, you fell down from heaven." he said

"First I think she was asking me and second that is really cheesy ." Ethan said sounding irritated. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Marc Kiss." he said proudly. "Now who is this beautiful princess and this ugly ogre?"

"I'm no princess and my name is Lyra and this is my best friend Ethan." she said with a smile.

"Oh so where are you two from?" Marc asked getting up.

"We're from Johto." Ethan said proudly. "Where are you from toad?" Ethan asked with a smirk on his face as he looked at Marc's angry expression. Lyra shrugged her shoulders and started to walk inside, Aipom walked next to her wearing Ethan's hat. "Hey Ly wait up!"

"I'm from Hoenn and what do you think you are calling my future wife Johto loser." Marc said angrily.

"Well I called her Ly as in short for Lyra and I know for a fact that she isn't betrothed to you. Where do you get off calling me a loser?" Ethan snapped at the Hoenn native.

"Well judging by that pokemon of yours I don't think you have much skill as a trainer. I have won my first Kanto badge and I participated in the Hoenn League." he answered proudly.

Aipom stopped dead in it's tracks, it turned around and gave Marc a look that would have him buried ten feet underground if looks could kill. Aipom's tail started to glow blue, Lyra and Ethan knew what was coming next. Ethan got in the way of Aipom's attack and made contact with the ground again. He stood up, wiped the blood off of his face, and turned to the purple monkey.

"I'll handle this buddy." he said. The monkey jumped around it's fists ready for a fight. "No I can do this after all this guy only has one badge and I made it to the final four of the Silver Conference." Lyra slapped her hand to her face, she didn't want to tell Ethan that his participation in the Silver Conference had happened two years ago.

"I find it hard to believe that you made it to final four." Marc laughed.

"Well believe it because I did!" Ethan yelled. He turned back to face his friend. "Two years ago but it still counts right." he mumbled. He turned back to Marc. "So what do you have to say?"

"I challenge to a six on six pokemon battle. If you made it that far then this should be a cake walk for you." Marc said with an evil grin on his face.

"I would but I don't have six pokemon." Ethan sighed. "In my opinion a true test is how you work with only one pokemon. So how about it you and me in a one on one pokemon battle."

"Sure and then when we go head to head in the victory tournament of the Indigo League we'll have our full battle and I will be the victor." Marc boasted and Ethan shrank a little.

"Sad to say you won't be getting that chance because Ethan isn't entering the Indigo League." Lyra said.

"Well then my dear princess who is?" he asked her tenderly.

"Uh I am. I have already earned two badges." Lyra answered.

"Ugh there's no way you could be entering my sweet, I saw you compete in the contest yesterday." he said simply. "No one with that much style and grace could survive in a real pokemon battle. Besides you are way too pretty to be involved in such a thing."

Ethan looked at him like he had just signed his own death warrant. Quickly noticing the fire in Lyra's eyes he ran behind her and restrained her. Marc looked scared as he watched Lyra fight Ethan's iron grip.

"For your information you jerk I participated in the Silver Conference and made it all the way to the winner's circle!" Lyra shrieked at him. "I will do it again in the Indigo League and you will be the opponent I'll look forward to facing in any of the rounds! Hopefully it will be the victory tournament because then I can crush you with the style and grace of my six pokemon and show you what a contest battle is! If I don't see you in the finals then it will most definitely be because I took you down in the preliminaries!"

"Wow beautiful and passionate I think I'm in love." Marc said. He pointed to Ethan. "Take your hands off of my woman and lets battle for her heart."

"This guy is a nut." Ethan mumbled letting go of a semi-calm Lyra. "Fine I'll battle you. Aipom let's do it."

The monkey nodded and threw his hat into Lyra's arms. Lyra was confused by all of this but couldn't help but find it amusing. Marc sent out his gardevoir. Ethan gave him a small smirk and told Aipom to use double team. Gardevoir used magical leaf hoping to find the real one but it didn't happen and it was hit by a shower of shadow balls.

"Use thunderbolt!" Marc yelled not liking that Ethan had inflicted some serious damage.

"Use focus punch to jump out of the way." Ethan said calmly. Aipom did just that and got some serious air. Ethan turned to look at Lyra, he gave her his best smile before turning back to the battle. "Lets try spinning and shadow ball." Aipom did what Ethan said and trapped Gardevoir in a vortex of purple balls. "Finish it with focus punch."

When the vortex disappeared the psychic pokemon had spirals in it's eyes. Marc's face showed that he was angrier than a group of stampeding Tauros. He called back his pokemon and went up to Ethan and punched him straight in the mouth. Ethan was about to hit him back but Meganium had it's vines wrapped securely around him and was pulling him away from the boy.

"As soon as I win the Indigo League you will be mine." he said to Lyra.

**A little while later…**

"Well I think that went well." Ethan said wincing as Lyra sprayed the cuts above his eyes. "That stings what is it?"

"It's a spray that prevents your cuts from getting infected and it wouldn't hurt if you didn't go off and get yourself into a fight." she snapped at her ridiculous friend.

"Hey that guy was asking for it." Ethan said. His faced turned serious and he looked at Lyra in a way that he had never looked at her before. His intense stare had her turning red, he grabbed her hands, and locked eyes with her. "My fair princess I have slain the evil beast and won your heart. What do you say to giving a noble hero a token of gratitude."

"Um I-I t-think…" she started and when she saw the goofy grin on his face she recomposed herself. "…that you hit your head harder than I originally thought."

"Maybe…Lyra you have to cream that guy when it comes to the Indigo League." he said.

"Don't worry I will. After all with my knight in shining bruises standing by my side how could I not fight with all I've got." she said with a laugh. She then decided that he did deserve more than her nursing abilities and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for everything you do for me."

"Uh no problem Ly after all we're best friends even in the afterlife." he said laughing.

**To be continued...**

**So review and tell me what you think. Oh sorry for there being a lack of Lance i didn't know how to fit him into this chapter and well Ethan deserves more action time. Again please review (:  
**


	9. A Brawl in the Streets

**Warning this chapter contains violence and mild cursing PLEASE...**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own pokemon!  
**

**Chapter 9: Brawl in the Streets**

The café was dimly lit, sitting at one of the booths in the back was the Blackthorn City Gym Leader. Sitting in the booth next to hers was a young boy who was boasting to his friends about his victory at the Cerulean City gym. She rolled her eyes as she continued to listen in on his rather loud conversation. Her cousin came through the door and she thanked him for his timing. He sat down opposite her and thanked her for ordering his meal.

"So what brings you to Kanto Clair?" he asked dipping a fry in the ketchup.

"Oh you know the scenery." she said taking a sip of her soda. "That and the Gym Leader's Ball. Plus I have to have my dinner with my cousin."

"Yes but we could have had it back at the Indigo Plateau."

"Not really with all the construction that's happening there, plus our ball is being held here. You did get the invitation." she said and he shook his head. "Oh well maybe it has to do with the fact that you guys are staying in a hotel room while the construction is happening. So you're invited to this year's ball and you have to bring a guest."

"Okay though I don't think I'll be attending." he said receiving a glare from his blue haired cousin. "Okay I'll go."

"Good." she said. She rolled her eyes again as the boy in the booth next to their's was talking again. "That kid hasn't shut up, he's been talking the entire time I've been here." she groaned quietly. "I thought I was bad when I talked about all the trainers that challenge the gym."

"Yeah so before I challenged the gym I met the girl of my dreams. She was with this Johto loser boy." the kid said and Clair's head snapped up. "Yeah so I challenged the boy and his Aipom. I mean the boy made it to top four in the Silver Conference and he has an Aipom that has a temper problem. So this kid manages to beat me and I punch him in the nose because he cheated. Enough about that punk I'll tell you about the girl, she's a sight to behold though I think she'll look better without the hat and pigtails. I think she's a bit off because she says she won the Silver Conference but I love her all the same even if she's from the stupid region of Johto."

"Why do you think that the Johto region sucks Marc?"

"Well they have no tough gym leaders and it's pokemon are lame." he said smugly. "Enough about that lets get back to my girlfriend. So she yelled at me because I lost and didn't save her from that ogre known as Ethan. She says we'll meet again in the Indigo League though I don't think she'll be participating."

"Why not Marc?"

"Due to the fact that she is in fact a girl. Girls are meant to be coordinators while boys are meant to be trainers." he said. "I know that the gym leader of the Cerulean Gym is a girl but I beat her without breaking a sweat because she's a girl."

Lance watched as his cousin slowly lost her mind. He could swear that any second now she would use eruption. He noticed that her nails were digging into the table and her eyes had turned into slits. He knew that one more crack comment would have Clair using all of her pokemon to throw him out of the café.

"I bet you that the gym leaders in Johto are so weak that I could beat the eighth one with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back." he said and that did it. The comment took away the little sanity that Clair had managed to hold on to.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Clair yelled so loudly that the two kids outside backed away from the door and ran home. Lance sat there with an amused look on his face as the boy named Marc stared at Clair dumbly. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION DUMBASS!"

"Dumbass, I'm the smartest person I know." he answered.

"Obviously not since you just crossed Clair." Lance said watching Clair pull out two of her pokeballs. She put them back when Lance shook his head.

"Clair…Clair…Clair I have no idea who you are." he said.

"I'M THE GYM LEADER THAT YOU CAN BEAT WITH YOUR EYES CLOSED AND HANDS TIED BEHIND YOUR BACK!" she roared. Lance was amazed that the boy wasn't phased by Clair's screaming and angry eyes.

"Oh so you're a Johto loser." he said.

"Yes…I mean NO!" Clair reached over his table grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out.

"See guys girls are weak they can't even control their emotions." Marc said pushing Clair towards the brink of murder.

She carried him outside and threw him onto the ground. He smirked at her and she kicked him in a place that made the smirk on his face vanish instantly. She watched him roll around in pain and was sickened by the sight.

"Get up you bastard you're going to battle me with your eyes closed and hands tied behind your back." she said angrily not aware that she had drawn a crowd.

"Clair I don't think that's a good idea." Lance sighed. He turned to face the pathetic boy. "This kid may be a sexist punk but I don't think there was a reason to neuter him."

"Of course there was he sees women as insignificant beings and now he must fight as one!" she yelled at her red headed cousin.

"Just because you neutered him doesn't mean he's a woman." Lance said. Clair growled at her cousin and he took a couple steps back as did the rest of the crowd. "Clair you're going to give the gym and the order a bad name."

"No I'm going to show this sexist little fucker the female power and the strength of the Johto region." she said through clenched teeth.

"Just try not to kill him, remember last time you did that grandpa didn't let you handle the gym for a week." Lance joked and Clair went along with it.

"Grandpa's not here is he now?" she said slyly.

"Well okay one on one." Lance said.

"I'd prefer to cream all six of her pokemon but I guess one of them is okay." Marc said taking out his one pokeball. "Go Sceptile!"

"Kingdra let's kick this guy's ass!"

"As if you could."

**With Lyra and Ethan…**

"I hear that this town has a café that's supposed to have the best food on this side of the region." Ethan said happily. He turned to face his friend and noticed that her attention was somewhere else. "What's up Ly?"

"Look over there." she said pointing to the white beam of light that collided with the orange one. "That's solar beam and hyper beam."

"Ugh and that's where the café is located." Ethan groaned. "All I wanted was to eat in peace for once. No fate seems to work against me." he said his shoulders drooping. He turned away from her and started to walk sulkily towards the café.

**A little while later…**

Ethan turned the corner with his head down. He noticed when Aipom jumped off of his shoulder but didn't care why. He found out when he skidded on the ground hard, stopped when he hit a building, and opened his eyes to find something green on top of him.

"Why is it always me?" he asked in a pained voice. "Can someone please get this heavy thing off of me."

"Septile is unable to battle, the winner is Clair." Lance said in a bored tone.

"Ah Septile!" Marc said running to his unconscious pokemon. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ethan whispered in pain.

"Not you Sept-oh it's the giant ogre, what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know just lying around." Ethan said wondering when the weight would be lifted off of his body.

"Well you're in the way." he snapped. "Now where is my beautiful girlfriend? She is with you right or did you lock her in some tower that matches your ugliness."

"Get your pokemon off of me, she's not your girlfriend, and I am not ugly!" Ethan yelled through his pain.

"Could have fooled me." Marc said calling back his pokemon. Aipom ran to it's trainer with Lyra at it's heels. She helped Ethan stand up and glared angrily at Marc. "Hey babe you made it."

"Oh will someone kill me now." she groaned. Her eyes drifted to the kingdra standing proudly by it's trainer who wore a proud look on her face. They then shifted to the red headed man next to her who was looking at the ground. She fought the blush and failed.

"Ah baby yes I am a sight to behold." Marc said. He was on the floor twitching in a matter of seconds. Ethan and Aipom were laughing. "Hey w-what w-was t-that f-for?"

"I guess Chimchar doesn't approve of you." Lyra said. She was happy that her orange monkey had burned the creep. He stood up and tried to make a move on her. Without thinking her fist collided with his face and he was thrown backwards into Dragonite's arms. Dragonite tossed the creepy teenager into a trashcan and kicked it. "Uh bye."

Lance called his pokemon back. He ignored Clair who was yelling things at the trashcan that was rolling away and walked towards the two friends. He smiled at Lyra taking Ethan off of her shoulders, she smiled back and thanked him for his help. Aipom went and picked up it's trainer's hat and jumped onto Lyra's shoulder with it on.

"All I wanted to do was eat at this café." Ethan groaned. "But no I get attacked by a heavy pokemon."

"Oh don't worry you're going to eat at this place." Clair said finally satisfied with her rant. "I'll be paying for the whole thing so feel free to order whatever you want."

"Wow you sure seem happy." Lyra told the gym leader.

"Well yeah I kicked some sexist punk's behind and showed him the power of the Johto region. I sent him crying to his mama." she said proudly.

"Technically I sent him to his mom you just made him cry." Lance corrected.

"Whatever that kid now knows what's in store for him if he steps foot in Johto. If he even comes near my gym he'll have an early flight out." she said her face was scarier than a mean look. She turned to Lyra. "Win the Indigo League and make him never want to battle again."

"Clair you're really starting to scare me." Lance said.

"Whatever we now found our guests for the Gym Leader's Ball. You take Lyra and I'll take Ethan." she said with a laugh as she saw the blush crawl across her cousin's face as well as the one that plastered itself on Lyra's face. "I didn't mean anything by it. The rules are that girls invite guys and guys invite girls."

"Sure we'll go." Ethan said stuffing his face with all of the food he ordered. "I need to get myself cleaned and wrapped up first but we'll go." the three other people looked at him confused. "Well you see my back is bleeding from sliding across the floor and my head hurts from hitting the building."

"Uh I think we should leave then." Lyra suggested.

"I have been waiting for days to eat here and now that I am I'm not leaving just because I have a couple of cuts on my back." he said. Lyra shook her head got him a box and started shoving his food in it. "What are you doing Lyra?"

"We're going to get you all patched up. You're going to take this to go." she said getting up. She turned to the two cousins. "When is the Gym Leader's Ball?"

"Tomorrow night." Clair answered.

"We'll see you then." she said and Ethan nodded in agreement.

**At the pokemon center…**

Ethan sat on the bed looking at the box of food he was being denied and sighed. Lyra had gone to go get some bandages and strictly told him not to touch the food until he was all patched up. She came back into the room and was amazed that the food was still there. He took off his shirt and she proceeded, with a sponge she cleaned his back, she sprayed it with the same spray as before only this time it made his eyes water, and she wrapped him up tightly in white bandages. She moved on to his calves and did the same. When she was finished she handed him his pajamas and stepped out of the room.

"You can come back in Ly?" he said. She walked in and sat on her own bed. "You're right." he said sadly. She gave him a confused look. "You do always take care of me."

"Hey you take care of me sometimes." she said hating that he was feeling useless.

"I guess but that's going to change. From now on I'll be taking care of myself and you." he said.

"Okay but first let's get through tomorrow." Lyra said laughing as her friend dove into his food. He looked up from his food and swallowed what was in his mouth. "What's the matter Ethan?"

"I may have gotten hurt but I'm really glad that Clair kicked Marc's butt." he said. He smiled a sly smile that made his eyes sparkle. "I am really proud at the fact that you punched him in the face and that Chimchar burned his face."

"Me too."

**To be continued...**

**Well all i have to say is that i enjoyed writing this chapter and the next one is going to have the Gym Leader's Ball. I feel bad for Ethan though all he wanted to do was enjoy a nice meal and he winds up getting hurt. Thanks for your reviews. Please review and tell me what you thought about the whole thing.  
**


	10. The Gym Leader's Ball

**Hi guys well i started this chapter at one in the morning because i think i may have insomnia because i haven't been sleeping or maybe i dream that i'm awake. Anyway i liked how it started not so much how it ended argh well i don't know you guys tell me if the ending was okay. **

**i don't own pokemon.**

**Chapter 10: The Gym Leader's Ball**

Lyra sat at the table eating breakfast alone. After the hard day that Ethan had just hours ago she decided that it was best to let him sleep. She watched all of their pokemon enjoy their meal and couldn't help but feel a little sad. Chimchar and Aipom seemed to notice the sad look in her eyes and tried to cheer her up. She patted their heads and expressed her gratitude but still the sad look remained. Their attention was diverted from breakfast to a scream coming from the rooms. Lyra recognized the scream and counted the seconds until she was face to face with her best friend. After about ten seconds he came in wearing only his shorts and holding up his shirt.

"Ethan put your shirt back on." she said and he turned it around to reveal a blood stain. "Turn around and let me see your back." he turned around and showed her his backside. She gasped at the sight of his blood stained bandages. "Come on let's get you some new bandages."

"Why?" he asked not putting two and two together. She pointed to the shirt and slowly he seemed to get it. "I bled through the bandages. I love Clair for kicking Marc's butt and not so much for involving me in the battle."

"Hey you got in the way." Lyra said and Ethan glared. "How's your head?"

"It hurts. I feel like I got whipped and then hit by a ton of bricks." he said. The two of them walked back to the room. "I think the whipping and the ton of bricks would have been better."

She shook her head and sat him down on his bed. She removed the bandages she had put on the night before. His cuts looked like they had been given to him only minutes before. They looked fresh and not hours old. She cleaned them again, sprayed them, and wrapped them. She did the same with the cuts on his calves. She was surprised to see that he only had his good shirt left and since they were going to need it later she decided to do some laundry.

"Um can you give me the sheets?" she asked and he looked down to see that there was a red stain on them too.

"Um Ly do you still have Lance's jacket?" he asked and she gave him a confused and embarrassed look. He laughed at her before turning serious. "I want to go eat breakfast and I'm all out of clean shirts not to mention that my normal clothes are in the trash. Plus I really don't want to go outside without a shirt."

She nodded and searched her stuff for the jacket. "I should probably give it back to him." she said handing it to her bandage covered best friend.

"Yeah but not today since it'll probably get a blood stain soon enough. Hey do you think you can go and get me a jacket for tonight?" he asked with pleading eyes. "My shirt is white and well I'd like to cover up if I bleed through."

"Okay but you have to do your laundry." she said and he nodded. She grabbed her backpack and headed out of the room. "Be back in a few."

Aipom and Chimchar joined her while the other pokemon went in search of Ethan. As she walked she couldn't help thinking that she was being followed. After a while she knew she was being followed and quickened her pace. She noticed that suddenly the weight on her head and shoulder had disappeared and stopped to find the persistent creep in front of her. The once fresh air was now tainted by the smell of trash.

"You stink." she told him flatly.

"I did spend the night in a trashcan." he said getting a creepy look in his eyes. "I thought of you all night, of all the things we'd do together."

"Okay so you turned from creep to super mega creep." she said backing away from him. "How many times will I have to tell you that I will never like you."

"You don't mean that my love." he said moving creepily towards her. He pinned her to the wall and smiled triumphantly. "No where to run and no one's around to help you. I have to say that you are in fact one of the most beautiful girls I'll be getting with but the hardest one to get. I love that though, it'll make it oh so satisfying when I do get your everything."

She glanced behind him to the two pokemon that were with her. They were being restrained by a strong psychic attack. She saw the blue haired gym leader and smiled slightly at the sight of her two pokemon. Lyra kicked the boy hard in his most treasured area and quickly got away from him. Clair's dragonite had knocked out his pokemon in one shot releasing Aipom and Chimchar from it's psychic grip. They turned around and quickly unleashed their swift and flamethrower attacks on the boy, Kingdra joined in with it's hydro pump.

"Didn't I make it clear that you weren't allowed back here!" Clair yelled at the boy. He walked over to Clair only to get to Lyra who was standing behind her. Clair's boot made easy contact with his face. "Leave now, if you don't then I'll be glad to get you a one way flight out."

"Well then I want first class." he said smugly.

"You got it." Clair said. "Dragonite use hyper beam max power and Kingdra give this little fucker your best hydro pump!"

"Chimchar use flamethrower full blast and Aipom use shadow ball!"

The four attacks combined with each other and sent the boy flying. Clair smiled triumphantly and recalled her pokemon.

"Ethan told me you were out here. He was worried after he saw some creep head out in the direction you had gone." she said. Lyra thanked her and she nodded. "I hope he lands in the middle of sharpedo infested waters."

"Me too." Lyra said. "Well I have to get going, Ethan needs a jacket for tonight and a couple of new shirts."

"Alright then I don't think that bastard will be back anytime soon so go ahead." she said and watched as Lyra made it to the store safely. "Next time I see that kid he won't get away, I don't care if grandpa takes the gym away for a month that kid deserves it." she mumbled before heading off to find a store.

**A little while later… **

"Hey Ethan I'm back." she said. She dropped the bags in her hands when she saw the sight before her. Ethan and his pokemon were in the middle of a hardcore training session. She looked up at the purple monkey on her head. "Maybe you should join in."

Aipom shook isn't head and she understood that it had gotten all of it's training for the day while attacking the creep. Aipom jumped off of her head and onto it's trainer's causing the training to stop. He turned around and smiled at the awestruck girl. He walked up to her and helped her with the bags.

"So did Clair kill him?" he asked as they all headed back to the room.

"No she left him alive but only just. I think the sharpedo will finish him off." Lyra said and the two of them laughed. "Thank you for sending Clair."

"Anytime though next time I'll be the one sending that punk flying." he said sitting on the bed and grabbing one of the black t-shirts from the bag. He took off the jacket. "Is there a blood stain on my back?" he asked turning the jacket over. "There's a stain on the jacket so there must be a stain on my back."

"Why are you still bleeding?" Lyra asked walking over to his bed and taking off his bandages. She cleaned his back and sprayed it but didn't wrap it. "Go sit out in the sun like this for a while."

"Lyra my entire back is covered in cuts." he said. When he saw the look on her face he put the new shirt back and headed outside. "Come with me."

"Sure. Hey I got you a new shirt for tonight and a new tie since the red one really doesn't match your new shirt." she said happily. "Yes I did get you the jacket."

**Later…**

"They look better now that they've gotten some air." she said wrapping him up for the second time in one day. She handed him is new navy blue long sleeve button up shirt. She let him put it on and grabbed her dress. "I'll be back."

Ethan nodded and finished buttoning up his shirt. He grabbed his new silver tie and put it on, after his tie was neatly done he put on the black jacket, and then his black jazz hat to finish himself off. He looked down at himself and decided that he looked good and that he hated formal events. Lyra came out wearing her new jade green dress that had black velvet flowers at the hem. He tossed her the new black cardigan sweater and she put it on. Aipom and Chimchar were each put into their pokeballs. They walked out locking the door behind them. Clair was outside waiting for them, she was wearing a black dress.

"Hey guys Lance is meeting us at the hotel." she said and they nodded.

They walked across town and made it to one of the biggest hotels Lyra and Ethan have ever seen. Leaning against the wall was the red headed dragon master. He was wearing a gray button up long sleeve, black pants, and in his hands was a black blazer. The three of them joined him, Clair linked arms with Ethan and proceeded inside. Lyra stared at them but didn't move, Lance made no effort to move her but only extended out his hand. She looked down at the ground and took his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he led her to the ballroom.

"Yeah I'm fine." she answered not looking up at him but at the wall. They made it into the room where everybody was gathered. The room looked like something out of a fairytale. They walked over to the table where Ethan and Clair were sitting. Ethan pointed to Lyra's flushed face. "Don't say a word."

"Okay whatever you say." he said.

Lyra looked around the room while Ethan engaged in conversation with Clair and Lance. She saw all of the Johto leaders, they all waved at her. She saw Brock and Misty sitting at the same table having a conversation while Tracey and Forest had their own. All four of them looked up and waved at her, she waved back. She noticed that the gym leaders of the four regions were well acquainted with each other.

Dinner was served and they ate quietly. Lance didn't understand why Lyra was so quiet. Clair started off some random conversation. Lyra looked down at her half empty plate wondering why she felt bad and replayed in her mind the last couple of days. The answer she came up with was the creep who found her beautiful. She felt a strong gaze on her and looked up, Lance was looking at her with a concerned look on his face. She smiled at him and he figured she was okay.

When the dancing began she shared one dance with Ethan before walking outside. She walked to the back of the hotel where the pool was located. She took off her shoes, sat on the ledge, and dipped her feet into the pool. Lance was the only one who seem to notice that Lyra had disappeared. Deciding that he had nothing better to do he went in search of her. He went out back and found her sitting down by the pool looking at the moon's reflection in the water. He walked up behind her and watched her eyes widen through the refection as she saw his reflection towering over hers.

"What do you like about me?" she asked catching him off guard. "What part of me being a girl makes me a good trainer?"

"Are those two separate questions?" he asked sitting down next to her. She nodded and he looked out at the pool. "Gender has nothing to do with being a pokemon trainer. If anybody works hard, learns to love their pokemon, and isn't afraid of admitting their mistakes then they can be a great champion. You are a good trainer because you do just that and so much more. As to what I like about you well I like that you're determined to reach your goal."

"Really?" she asked hating her blush.

"Yes." he said. He brought his lips to her ear. "I also like that blush of yours."

"Wha-?" she screamed in shock. She pulled away and scooted away from him. "You've got to be joking."

"No not really. I think it's cute it lets me know when you're being shy, when your angrily embarrassed, and when you're just plain embarrassed. Why did you ask those questions?" he asked scooting closer to her. She stayed quiet and his thoughts drifted off to questions he continuously asked himself concerning the way a certain fifteen year old girl makes his a twenty-one year old heart flutter. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No I want to I just don't know how." she said looking at his confused face. "I guess it has to do with the fact that Marc said he loved me for what I look like. He thought I was beautiful and nothing more, I guess he just got me thinking that, that was all that there was to me."

"If Marc was a human being he'd realize that there's more to this girl than her pretty face and good looks." he said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She looked at him like he had lost his mind and he laughed. "No I am completely sane right now."

"Oh." she said.

"What do you like about me?" he asked.

"Huh the thing I like most about you would have to be that you're passionate." she said hoping that her curtain of brown hair would hide the blush that he loved and she hated. "That and the fact that whenever you're around me you seem to show some kind of emotion."

"I think we should get back to the party." he said removing his arm from around her and standing up. She stood up but didn't go in the direction of the party. "Where are you going?"

"It's pretty out." she said walking away. He sighed knowing that once her mind was made up there was no changing it. He caught up with her and took her hand in his. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"Well a beautiful night like this doesn't come around that often." he said.

**Later…**

"Well it looks like we missed the party." Lance said.

"Yeah and Ethan went back to the pokemon center all by himself." Lyra said sadly.

"I'll walk you back if you want." he said. She nodded and they walked to the other side of town silently. He had seriously doomed himself. Before he knew it they were standing in front of the pokemon center. She shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to him. His lips made it to her ear again. "Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're just a pretty face because you're so much more than that." he whispered giving her chills. He brushed his lips down her cheek and kissed the corner of her lips.

She stood there confused and shocked. He walked away and she walked inside in a complete daze. "Everything about him terrifies me. He just finds new ways to scare me and this one takes the cake." she said to herself as she walked to her room. "Yet he somehow manages to make me feel special."

**To be continued...**

**So what did you think? This is the last time Marc will be seen until the Indigo League. Oh there's probably something you should know the ages:**

**Lyra-15**

**Ethan-16**

**Silver-16**

**Lance-21**

**Hope you liked this chapter please send me some feedback and suggestions for chapters cuz i'd like to do that. Bye Guys (:  
**


	11. Johto Again

**Hola readers, this chapter took me two days to write and it isn't as long as the others. well i woke up this morning to watch pokemon well i was already awake. Anyway so this chapter takes place weeks after the events of the last. They made it to Vermillion City and Lyra managed to beat Lt. Surge. Ethan is wearing the outfit from the last chapter due to his clothes having been ripped as he skidded across the ground in chapter nine. enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing ):  
**

**Chapter 11: Johto Again**

He didn't know what made him so late maybe it was that he had overslept or maybe it was the battle he had decided to have with some girl on his way there. Yeah it was definitely the latter of the two. He bid her goodbye when he saw the spiraling flamethrower coming from the harbor. As he ran through the streets of Vermillion City he couldn't help but think that he had screwed up. Suddenly the harbor appeared and his fears came true the boat was already departing with Lyra on it. Letting the adrenaline that was coursing through his body guide him he ran to the last dock. He saw Lyra's eyes widen in surprise as she saw him running, he gave her a sly smile and prepared to jump.

"We're going to make it buddy." he said to the purple monkey. To him it looked like he would be able to grab Lyra's hands but he missed. "We're not going to make it! Aipom it's splash time!" he said. Aipom jumped off of his head and landed on the rail of the boat. "No fair if I go down you're supposed to go down with me you little chea-" he started but never finished as someone had caught him by his navy blue shirt. "Huh? I AM STILL ALIVE!"

The brown haired boy and his yellow and black pokemon pulled him on to the boat. Ethan heaved a heavy sigh of relief when he was set down. Ignoring the other two people next to him he turned to the purple monkey and glared at him. Lyra sighed and turned to the brown haired boy.

"Thank you, I'm Lyra and the dumb one is Ethan." she said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Gary." he said. "This is my friend Electivire."

"Hum Gary." Ethan mused and then like a ton of bricks it hit him hard. "I know who you are! You're Gary! Lyra it's Gary! Oh my gosh you're Gary! Do you know who you are?"

"Yes I believe I know who I am. I did just tell that my name is Gary." he said calmly. He turned to Lyra and gave her a worried look. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"Yes he is completely insane." she said in a disappointed tone. Aipom and Chimchar shook their heads. "Ethan did you hit your head before you got here?"

"I may have tripped but that's not the point. The point is that he's Gary!" he said taking off his backpack and rummaging through it. "Hold on a second I've got it in here somewhere. I bought it this morning before I got here. Wait a second…here it is. What no this is last month's issue! Crap I think I left it at the pokemon center!"

"Next time don't oversleep and don't be late." Lyra said.

"But Lyra my back still hurts." he whined with puppy dog eyes. "My latest issue of Researcher's Digest."

"Magazines five dollars. Does anyone want a magazine."

"No thanks. I lost my magazine." Ethan said sadly. Then the words sank in as the man went inside of the boat. "Wait!" he yelled running after the man.

"He's kind of a useless idiot." Gary said.

"You have no idea." Lyra said with a deep sigh, Aipom nodded. Ethan came back with a magazine in his hands. He shoved it in Lyra's face. "Whoa Gary that's you on the cover with Professor Rowan."

"Well so it is. Huh that's not one of my better pictures." Gary said examining the picture. "You see I'm Gary Oak and I study pokemon evolution with Professor Rowan. Though the professor can sometimes be a handful I can't say that it isn't fun working with him. So Ethan you must want to be a pokemon professor."

"Yes I do." Ethan said proudly. "So Gary what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm on my way back to Sinnoh. I was visiting my grandpa for a while and lost track of time, if I don't get back soon the professor will have my head." he said with a smile. "Where are you guys headed?"

"Oh we're going to Johto. Ethan's mom told him that she doesn't want to send his jacket by mail she wants to see him. So we're going to meet her in Goldenrod City and then we're heading up to the Lake of Rage where they are holding Johto's first ever Wallace Cup. Though first we're planning on spending time in Olivine City." Lyra said then her she drifted off. "Gary have you competed in any pokemon leagues?"

"Yes the Indigo League and the Silver Conference. Why do you ask Lyra?"

"Well I want to know what is the best way for me to go about training my team." she said looking down at Chimchar.

"Well my suggestion would be to capture different kinds of pokemon and train not a specific team but all of the pokemon you have. That way when it comes to the battles you'll be able to use all of your pokemon and it'll kind of give you the element of surprise." he said. He scratched the back of his head. "I don't think that makes sense but do you get the idea?"

"Yeah." she said.

**A little while later…**

Lyra and Ethan stood on the dock waving goodbye to their new friend. They promised to come and find him if they were ever in the Sinnoh region. They turned around to see a girl with long brown hair walking off of a boat, she was wearing a white sundress with matching white sandals. They smiled at each other and went up to her.

"Hi, Jasmine." they said together.

"Well if it isn't Ethan and Lyra. How are you guys?" she asked.

"Good we're traveling around the Kanto region at the moment. Though we had to come here to get Ethan's new jacket. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just got back from Sinnoh and well I couldn't be happier I made so many new friends over there. Two of them came here with me but I think that they're still on the boat." she said turning around to watch the passengers that were coming out. "So how many Kanto badges do you have?"

"I have three gym badges and two contest ribbons." Lyra answered. An explosion from the boat caught their attention. "Was that a flare blitz and a volt tackle?"

"I told those two not to engage in battle." Jasmine half-yelled, half-sighed. "You want to meet the two idiots I call friends." they nodded and followed her onto the boat. They followed her all the way to the top level of the boat. She pointed to the blond and the red haired men. "Those two are my idiots. The blond one is Volkner and the red headed afro man is Flint."

"Hey we're not idiots." Volkner snapped. He saw the stern look on Jasmine's face and smiled shyly. "Please the only idiot here is Flint."

"I am not an idiot." Flint said.

"Whatever you say Mr. Elite." Volkner said with a grin that could be classified as evil.

"Guys what are you doing battling?" Jasmine sighed.

"Uh these two crew members wanted to battle Shining Shock Star Volkner and Flint of the Elite Four." Volkner said simply. "I have to say that it was an entertaining battle. I haven't fought alongside my best friend in years."

"Yeah so Jazz who are these two?" Flint said waving goodbye to the crew members that were hovering over their fainted pokemon.

"Yeah they don't look like trainers from the Sinnoh region." Volkner added draping his hand over Jasmine's shoulder as they exited the boat.

"Oh Volkner and Flint this is Lyra and Ethan. Both of them are from here in the Johto region and both of them have participated in the Silver Conference. Ethan made it to top four two years ago and Lyra won last year." Jasmine said.

"Oh so that means that you must have challenged the Elite Four." Flint said to Lyra. She nodded and he turned to his infernape. "Whoa you hear that buddy this girl challenged the Elite Four. With hope she might someday come and challenge us."

"I lost when it came to the champion." Lyra said drowning herself in the memory. "I went through the four Elites and soon found myself face to face with the dragon master…Lance. His team of dragon pokemon destroyed my team of pokemon. He then told me things that left me a little depressed and suggested that I do some self discovery before I challenged him again."

"Wow that's rough." Volkner sighed. He turned to his friend. "How do challengers look after they come head to head with Cynthia?"

"They come out looking like all of the life was sucked out of them. They are left with no emotions, just an empty shell. I never see repeat challengers. Sometimes challengers don't make it to her, they're usually stopped by yours truly." he said pointing at himself.

"I think this guy's a little off his rocker." Ethan said.

"You hit the mark kid, Flint is insane." the blond said.

"Guys no fighting, grandfather will not approve." Jasmine said.

"I think a lot more happened in Sinnoh between those two then just friendship." Ethan said. Jasmine stopped causing Volkner to stop. She turned to face Ethan who smiled at the sight of her beat red face. "I'm right!"

"Wow a first. Now don't tease people who can easily make you bleed." Lyra said. Jasmine's face slowly returned to normal and she began to laugh. "Uh Ethan I think we should head over to the pokemon center and call your mom."

"Yeah my bleeding back is why we are here in the first place." Ethan said catching the attention of the three clueless people. "A septile was hyper beamed, landed on top of me, we skidded across the ground, and came to a nice stop after we hit a building."

"That must have hurt." Jasmine said warmly.

"It did, I was bleeding for days and I occasionally still bleed." he said like it was no big deal. "Well Lyra's right we need to call my mom and tell her that we'll be heading to Goldenrod soon. She'll be disappointed that right after our meeting we'll be heading up to the Lake of Rage but she'll understand."

"What's happening up there?" Jasmine asked and the other two quirked an eyebrow.

"The Johto region's first ever Wallace Cup. I plan on entering because it's the first one here in Johto and well I want to represent the region." Lyra said remembering all the things Clair overheard Marc say about the Johto region.

"Well do you think you can come and have dinner with us first?" Jasmine asked. The two friends nodded and followed them to the gym. "Lyra I have a request to ask of you. It's not an easy choice but I want to hand Rusty down to you. See you're one of the strongest challengers I have ever had and with you as Rusty's trainer I know it will get stronger."

"Uh Jazz are you sure about this?" Volkner asked.

"I love Rusty and that's why I want him to go with Lyra. He can't get stronger with me because I am bound to the gym. Since Lyra travels around there are so many trainers that are stronger then me and by battling them Rusty will get stronger." she said with certainty and sadness in her voice. Volkner gave her a reassuring squeeze and a look that told her it was going to be fine.

"Yes Jasmine I will train Rusty." Lyra said.

"You already have six pokemon Ly." Ethan said.

"Oh it's alright just send him to the professor and switch him out sometimes. I want him to be with a strong trainer who will love him as much as I do and I know that it's you Lyra." Jasmine said.

"I promise I won't let you down." Lyra said.

The five of them entered the gym and were greeted by a nice mouth watering smell.

**A little while later…**

"Ethan is Lyra okay?" his mom asked as she looked at the brown haired girl who was slumped in a chair. "She looks like she's been squeezed so hard that her soul came out."

"Oh something like that. She got a hug from her new pokemon and well he's a little enthusiastic when it comes to giving hugs." Ethan said. He and Aipom laughed as they remembered Rusty hugging Lyra. "So we'll be in Goldenrod in about three days, I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Okay son see you then." she said. "Bye Lyra."

"Bye Mrs. Ethan's Mom." Lyra squeaked causing Ethan, Aipom, and Chimchar to start laughing. "Not funny you guys. I'll let Rusty hug you guys next."

**To be continued...**

**So recap... they've gone to Johto so Ethan can get his new/normal clothes and so Lyra can compete in the Wallace Cup. Lyra got Rusty from Jasmine. What will happen on their way there i know or at least i will and soon you'll find out.**

**Please review...**

**Love it when you do...**

**so do it...**

**right now...**

**click that button...**

**Please! (:  
**


	12. Tag Battle

**hey you guys well here's the next chapter i hope you like it. oh i found this pairing by just filtering Lyra and just reading a lot of the fics that sounded interesting and well this coupling kinda grew on me. Um you know whats good eating a bunch of skittles out of a glass cup...at least in my book.**

**Don't own pokemon.  
**

**Chapter 12: Tag Battle  
**

Ethan watched as Lyra trained with her newly acquired Steelix; who they were affectionately still calling Rusty, Phanpy; one of the pokemon she rarely used , and Riolu; her mischievous fighter. He was honestly confused as to her sudden decision to train but went along with it due to the dark aura she was emitting. He sighed they were only a few miles away from Goldenrod City and the sooner she got this out of her system they would be enjoying a home cooked meal at his grandparents house. She recalled her three pokemon and walked back to him.

"You ready to go?" he asked and she nodded. "Why are you training so hard Ly?" he watched as her face changed from satisfied to angry. He watched her shake with rage and took a couple steps backwards. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. I just can't lose to him." she said through clenched teeth. He was honestly scared as was Aipom. "Not again."

"Lyra what are you talking about?" he asked and then like Septile had realization hit him hard. "Ly is this about what you saw on TV the morning we left Olivine?" her face went from dangerously angry to awkward and embarrassed. "You have no control over that situation you know that right?"

"I know but I told you what happened that night." she sighed. "I thought that there was something wrong with him that night and maybe my original thought was right. At least judging by the TV report. It's just that he made me feel like I don't know how to explain and then he does the thing he did and leaves and I'm standing there and ugh I feel so stupid."

"Lyra you're rambling." Ethan said glad that she was finally in some sense calm. "You're not stupid Ly. Things happen that are sometimes beyond our control. Him and her is something that shouldn't be on your mind, what should be on your mind is the Wallace Cup."

"I guess you're right." she sighed. He extended out his arms and she walked over to him accepting his embrace. "I just don't know what this weird feeling is."

"It's something I've felt only once before and well I don't think you want to know about it." he said. If he had to be honest with himself the broken feeling she was feeling had happened to him the night of the Gym Leader's Ball. At the thought he released her and looked away from her to the road. "I think we should get going. My mom is waiting for us after all."

**A little while later…**

"Goldenrod City has never looked so busy." Lyra sighed as they walked through the busy city streets. Her eyes widened when she saw the blue haired gym leader waving at her. "What is Clair doing here?" she asked Ethan as they watched her walk up to them.

"Hey you guys what are you doing here in Johto?" she asked them.

"Oh you know visiting my mom and grandparents." Ethan said cheerfully while Lyra looked at the ground. "That and well Lyra wants to compete in the Wallace Cup over at the Lake of Rage."

"Oh wow that's cool. I think I'll take a couple more days away from the gym and go and watch." Clair said.

"Thanks Clair. Uh not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here in Goldenrod City?" Lyra asked.

"Oh well I just dropped my cousin and his girlfriend off and now I'm heading out to go talk to Whitney and Jasmine. They're at the gym and I want to hear what Jasmine's boyfriend has to say about Cynthia or maybe not her boyfriend but the clown guy." she said happily.

"Oh Jasmine's here." Lyra said.

"Yeah she's only here for the day and since I'm here they decided to make this a female gym leader day. First I'm going to question Volkner and Flint and then they're going to leave. Ah you should see how cute Lance and Cynthia look." she gushed.

"I'd rather claw my own eyes out." Lyra mumbled. Clair didn't seem to hear her. "Well uh we can't keep them waiting for us any longer. See you later Clair."

Lyra grabbed Ethan's arm and dragged him away. Clair stood there shocked at their quick and hasty exit. Lyra didn't let Ethan go until they were safely around the corner hidden by a building. He stared at her like she had lost her marbles. She shook her head and her face fell when she spotted the one person she did not want to see across the street at a restaurant with his blond date.

"Uh why don't you go on without me I need to go get Squirtle and Umbreon back from the professor." she said keeping his gaze away from the window. He looked at her confusedly but decided that it might be best to give her some time alone. "I'll try to be fast."

"Alright but keep Chimchar out." he said. He gave her one last worried look before he left.

She walked in the opposite direction towards the pokemon center taking the longest route possible. She made it to the pokemon center quicker than she liked. Once inside she returned Chimchar to his ball and gave her six pokemon to Nurse Joy for a check up. She took a seat on one of the couches and focused all of her attention to the TV that was showing a Wallace Cup announcement. She was so lost in the TV that nurse Joy had to come and give her pokemon to her personally.

"Oh sorry about that. I was focused on the program I'm sorry." Lyra muttered.

"That's alright dear. I assume you'll be entering the Wallace Cup then." the pink haired woman said with a smile. Lyra nodded. "Oh that's wonderful. Your pokemon are in great shape for it to."

"Thank you." Lyra said and the nurse nodded and took her leave. Lyra went to go find a phone, when she did she dialed the professor's number. He appeared on the screen looking quite rushed. "Um hi, professor Elm. Are you in a hurry?"

"As a matter of fact yes I am in a hurry though that doesn't mean I don't have time to chat. What can I help you with Lyra?" he asked looking around nervously.

"Uh I just wanted to send you Rusty and Phanpy." she said awkwardly.

"Oh well then that is something that won't take a long time. I presume you want Squirtle and Umbreon back." he said. She nodded and he went to go look for the two pokemon she wanted. She put Rusty's pokeball in the transporter and got Squirtle back. Umbreon came back when she sent him Phanpy. "Well that's that. Uh this one likes to hug!"

"Rusty no don't squeeze the professor to death." she said forcing back a laugh. She watched as one of his assistants managed to get Rusty back in the red and white ball. She looked apologetically at the professor as he twitched in pain. "I am so sorry."

"No it's quite alright I'll be able to breathe again soon." he squeaked. "Quite a grip that little guy has."

"Uh professor Rusty is huge." Lyra said with a giggle. "Don't worry though it only happens the first time after that then he usually stops. At least that's what Jasmine said. I'm sorry professor but I have to go."

"That's okay Lyra I have to go now too." he said she nodded and hung up.

She sat there staring at the black screen for a while lost an ocean of thoughts. A familiar yet different sounding voice fished her out of her thoughts violently. She mentally cursed her luck as she saw who it was. Her eyes darted around for the nearest exit which happened to be the back one. She jumped off of the chair and quickly sprinted to the back door. She felt incredibly stupid when she crashed into the glass door. With one hand on her bruised and bleeding nose she used the other to slide the door open and walk outside hoping that she hadn't drawn too much attention.

She scanned the back for any means of an exit her options were…jump into the trees and find a way out or…hop the fence and make a run for it. She was really considering option one but option two seemed to be safer for her body not exactly mind. She started for the fence but a hand on her shoulder caused her to stop.

"Damn it." she muttered. 'Option one here I come.' she thought. She turned around and looked at the red head with a confused expression plastered convincingly on her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a harsh tone that she hadn't intended on.

"It's a pokemon center have you forgotten that they're open to the public?" he asked and she cursed his wit in her jumbled mind. The hand on her shoulder went to her nose. "You want to come back inside and get cleaned up."

She staggered away from him and shook her head. There was her chance he had no hold on her beside his eyes that seemed to hold hers. She decided to take it. "Gotta go! Uh don't follow me." she said running into the trees only to collide with…a person and land on top of said person. "Crap first that now this."

"Nice to see you too Lyra." her rival's cold voice said from underneath her.

"Silver." she squeaked. "You creep what are you doing in the trees?"

"I got lost. Would you do me the kind favor of getting off of me?" he asked in a rather calm yet irritated voice.

"As soon as you let go of me then I would gladly get off." she said referring to his arm that was wrapped around her holding her to him. He released her and she got off of him. He sat up and looked at her curiously. "What are you looking at?"

"Your nose is bleeding." he said.

"I know that." she said rubbing away the blood with her sleeve, she winced in pain.

"Nice going you dummy." he said. He motioned for her to hand him her backpack and she did. He rummaged around and found a cloth. Gently he brought it up to her nose and wiped the blood away. "I'm not a complete and total jerk."

"No you're just a creep." she said. He moved the cloth away from her nose and brought it down to her legs. "Aw and it seemed like such a good idea at the time." she said looking down at the cut on her leg. He found the spray she had been using on Ethan's cuts and sprayed it on hers. Her eyes started to tear up and she let out a small scream. "Ethan was right that thing stings."

"It's not that bad." he said pointing to her nose. "I think that hurts a lot more. Oh I am not a creep. What are you doing here and not just in these trees?"

"Oh Ethan's mom wanted to see him and I'm competing in the Wallace Cup. What are you doing here I thought you said you were off to Sinnoh or Hoenn?" she asked watching his hands as they bandaged her leg. "Thank you."

"Uh no problem. I was actually on my way to Olivine to get on a boat to Sinnoh. Now what are you doing in these trees?" he asked handing her back her backpack.

"Uh trying to get away from someone I don't want to see." she sighed. He moved passed her to see what she was talking about. She laughed and he turned to glare at her. "Sure you're not a creep at all."

"At least I haven't made a complete fool of myself." he shot back. He motioned for her to come and join him, she did and found herself staring at Lance and Cynthia both looking utterly confused. "Huh what a good pair the champion of the Kanto and Johto regions together with the champion of the Sinnoh region. I have an idea."

"What is your oh so brilliant idea?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. "Does it involve me in anyway?"

"Yes it does as a matter of fact and it will benefit you in every way." he said. She turned to him and stared at him questioningly. "You and I are going to team up and have a battle with those two." he said and when he saw that she was going to protest loudly he slapped his hand over her mouth. "Listen you say that you are terrified of him and the quickest way to eliminate fears is to face your fears. Plus since this isn't an official battle and not one on one then he won't be using all of his power. You in?"

She wasn't but she knew he had a point and nodded her head anyway. He got up and jumped over the bush they were hiding in onto the pokemon center grounds. She stayed behind to try to collect her thoughts and focus them on battle.

"Hey red haired freak." he said loudly causing her to look up at him.

"Why are you referring to yourself in such a way and in the third person too?" Lance asked calmly making Sliver hunch over in shame.

"You set yourself up for that one." Lyra whispered.

"Shut up." he growled at her. He turned back to Lance. "Why don't you and your girlfriend team up and have a battle against me and my female…girl…friend…thing…person."

"Unless you double as both I don't see your partner." Lance said.

"Grrr." Silver growled angrily. He turned around and tried pulling Lyra out from the bush she was hiding behind. "Get up!" he snarled. He managed to pull her to her feet and over the bush. "Here is my female…friend…girl…person…rival…thing…partner!"

"Hi." she said to them and then turned to Silver and punched his shoulder. "You creep I have a name and I am not a thing!"

The two rivals were arguing and the two champions just looked at them and nodded. "Lyra." Lance said, the two rivals stopped bickering and looked at the dragon master. "Why the sudden change of mind?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I asked you to battle before and you flatly refused. Now all of a sudden you are okay with battling me. What changed?" he asked watching her intently.

"It's just a different circumstance." she said.

"Whoa Cynthia what are you doing here?"

"Flint what are you guys doing here?" she asked as the afro man and blond man joined them.

"Oh Jazz and the other girls kicked us out of the gym and we thought we'd battle each other for the fun of it. Though I thought it would have been more fun if we charged for people to come and watch but Volk quickly shocked that idea out of me." Flint said and Cynthia shook her head in disapproval. "Don't say it because I've heard it before. A member of the Elite Four shouldn't act so wild and free but proper and preserved because we are looked up to."

"Exactly and don't forget it because if you do you'll be sleeping outside." she said her voice cold and threatening.

Silver turned to look at Lyra who's eyes were wide with amazement. Lance was surprised at how much power Cynthia held over the other members of the Elite Four and questioned whether he had that same power. Volkner gave Lyra a lazy wave and Flint waved too though more energetically than his blue eyed friend.

"So what's going on here?" Volkner asked sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh we're about to have ourselves a tag battle." Silver said. "Me and Lyra against Dragon Boy and Blondie."

"Cool can we charge people to come and watch?" Flint asked eagerly.

"Raichu use thunderbolt." Volkner sighed. "I'll be more than honored to be the judge."

"Sure and I am glad that you are finally taking time away from the gym." Cynthia told the electric type gym leader.

"Thank Jazz for that. Now this battle between the team of the champions Lance and Cynthia verses the team of Lyra and red head, hey what's your name?" Volkner said like he was an official judge.

"Silver."

"Okay. Each team is allowed six pokemon. Only Silver and Lyra are allowed substitutions and the battle will be over when the six pokemon of either team are rendered unable to battle."

"Garchomp, go!"

"Go, Charizard."

"Come out Alakazam!"

"Squirtle I choose you." Lyra said the abnormally big tiny turtle came out and Silver looked at her like she was crazy. "What don't underestimate him. Or my training."

"No it's fine really." he said.

"Begin!"

"Squirtle use water gun on Charizard!" Lyra said venom heavy in her voice.

"Alakazam use psychic to help them out." Silver said. The two attacks combined and were sent at the fire pokemon full speed.

"Garchomp stop that with Giga Impact." Cynthia said casually.

"Silver let her use her attack because after..."

"I get it." he sighed not commanding Alakazam to do something else.

The attacks hit and Garchomp couldn't move. Lyra had Squirtle attack the dragon pokemon with ice beam. Lance had Charizard use flamethrower to stop but Alakazam used protect. The green barrier went around the two pokemon preventing the attack from destroying Squirtle's. Silver laughed at Lance's shocked face. Lance had Charizard use dragon rage on Alakazam and watching carefully Silver quickly recalled Alakazam. Dragon rush was Garchomp's next attack.

"Squirtle use aqua jet to dodge and hit charizard." The attack hit the orange pokemon and Lyra got some sort of weird pleasure out of seeing it flinch.

"Typhlosion you're next." Silver said throwing the pokeball. "Use fire spin on Charizard.

"Squirtle use aqua jet on charizard!" Lyra said. Her eyes sparkled with an idea. "Head straight for the fire spin first and add the spin."

Squirtle covered it's body in water and with incredible speed and power headed for Typhlosion's fire spin. The two attacks combined producing blue and red sparks. Squirtle collided with Charizard and knocked it out. Lance sent out his gyarados and Lyra took a couple of steps back out of fear. Garchomp and Gyarados combined their hyper beams and at the sight of it Lyra froze. Silver noticed and decided to step in and save his partner's butt.

"Typhlosion use blast burn!" he said. He turned to Lyra and watched her expression change from scared to terrified. "Will you snap out of it. If you don't focus then your pokemon is going to get hurt!"

Lyra nodded acknowledging his words but still she thought. Cynthia looked at her opponents terrified expression she shifted her gaze to her partner he was curious as to why Lyra looked like she did. Lyra managed to call Squirtle back thanks to Silver's constant remarks. She sent out Meganium and seemed to calm down when he appeared on the field. She had Meganium use vine whip to grab Garchomp who unlike Gyarados had to recharge after using hyper beam.

"Send it flying." she said pointing to Gyarados. She looked up at the sun and smiled at it. A small smirk appeared when she looked down to see Garchomp on top of Gyarados. "Solar beam and petal dance."

The attack hit the two pokemon and Silver watched as Lyra looked amused. He wasn't sure that she was over her fear of Lance but he knew that she had been training and perfecting her combination attacks. He smiled at the fact that at the moment she was beating up Lance with as much hatred as her small frame could contain perhaps even more than that.

"Stop!" Cynthia yelled. They all turned to look at her. "This battle is over."

"What?" the five others said simultaneously.

"You can't be serious it was just getting good." Flint whined.

"Yes it is over. You two are both really good trainers and you work well together but there's something else happening here and I'm not sure everybody else gets it." Cynthia told the two rivals that had their mouths hanging down in shock. They closed their mouths. "Lyra will you care to tell us what is going on?"

"My partner doesn't have to tell you anything." Silver snapped grabbing Lyra's wrist and dragging her into the pokemon center with Meganium and Typhlosion right behind him. He didn't let her go until they were quite a distance away from the pokemon center. "You wanted to kill him."

"What that's crazy!" she said.

"No it's not. You attacked his pokemon with everything you had and only went for his pokemon...well mostly. It was a shame that blond chick had to stop the battle I think we would have won." he said in a happy yet angry tone while punching the air. He turned to her. "I'm going with you, Sinnoh can wait."

"Silver." she sighed. "Thanks."

"Again no problem. Sometimes battling is the only way you can get your feelings out." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Creep."

"Dummy."

**To be continued...**

**I hope you understood what went down and i hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review.**

**UH SO I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE TALK ABOUT MY SPELLING BECAUSE IT KIND OF MAKES ME FEEL LIKE A LOSER IN A WAY...SO I DECIDED TO GO AND FIX THIS CHAPTER AS BEST AS I COULD.  
**


	13. Wallace Cup

**Hello readers well this is the end to their return to Johto. so i hope you like it because well it was one of the chapters i enjoyed writing a lot. i love your reviews and well thanks for reading.**

**i don't own pokemon.  
**

**Chapter 13: Wallace Cup**

**Day 1: Fun and Preparations-Having Fun is Training?**

The brown haired girl heaved a heavy sigh as she watched her black haired best friend argue with her red haired rival. She was positive that whatever they were fighting about was so minuscule that they had already forgotten that they were fighting about it. She got up and walked away from the arguing boys. It took years but the Lake of Rage Resort had been completed and she hadn't seen it. She walked around gazing at the buildings and shops, slowly making her way toward the contest arena. She called out all six of her pokemon.

"Look guys it's the arena we'll be competing in for the next three days." she told them and they looked at it with wide eyes...except for Munchlax who had found a food stand. "Uh no Munchy!"

She ran up to the pokemon and attempted to drag him away from the cookie stand but failed. She handed the boy some money and he gave her the cookie. She thanked him and he nodded. She went back to the pokemon center where she left her two companions. She walked into the room and they were still arguing.

"Do you guys even remember why you started arguing?" she asked and they stopped.

"Uh no." they said together.

"Wow you guys wow." she said. "Well I'm going to go register and get in some last minute training."

They nodded and watched her leave. They slowly realized that there was no need for them to stay back and went after her. They found her at the registration table by the arena. She turned and smiled at them when she was all finished. Silver and Ethan walked around looking at the different stands that had been set up. Lyra headed over to a secluded part of the lake to do some much needed thinking and training. Standing looking out at the lake was the white haired ice type gym leader.

"Pryce." Lyra said quietly causing the old man to turn around.

"Well if it isn't Lyra." he said. He watched as the blue turtle jumped into the water. "Have you come here to think?" he asked and she nodded watching her pokemon play with each other. "I was supposed to keep people away from here but I guess I can make an exception."

"Why are you supposed to keep people away from here?" she asked her gaze shifting to the water where Squirtle and Dewgong were racing.

"I assume that you have discover the world of pokemon contests and have decided to participate in the Wallace Cup." he said and she nodded. "Well the name of this event was taken from the person who started it, Wallace. At one point he was the Sootopolis City Gym Leader in the Hoenn region. He then challenged the Elite Four and became the champion. After that he decided to participate in pokemon contests and soon became a contest master."

"What does that have to do with you Pryce?" she asked. He pointed to the lake where a milotic had joined Squirtle and Dewgong. "That's not one of your pokemon."

"No that's Wallace's Milotic. You see his schedule is very busy and he was allowed a day off. He came to me early this morning and asked me if I knew any places by the lake that were quiet and away from the resort area. I brought him here and have been here with him ever since." he explained. A young man with aqua blue hair joined them. "Sorry. This is Lyra she beat me and went on to win the Silver Conference."

"Hello, I'm Wallace."

"Hi, I'm sorry I interrupted your day off." she said. "I just needed somewhere to prepare for the contest and well I came here when I lost to Pryce the first time and it helped me out so I thought it would do the same this time."

"I see. May I ask what the victor of the Silver Conference is doing participating in contests not that I'm not honored to have you as one of our participants, just more than a little curious?" he asked and her gaze fell to the ground beneath her feet.

"I lost against Lance." she said to the ground. She lifted her head and her gaze fell on to her pokemon. "I am participating in contests because it is so much more different then gym battles. I am on a journey to discover myself and the world outside of Johto. With everything I gather from my travels I plan on challenging the Elite Four again only to end up the winner."

"Ah I see so you're training in way that are different to you so that ultimately you and your pokemon are strong enough to beat Lance. In other words you're developing your own battling style." he said and she nodded. "Well you seem to grasp the concept of all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. Playing with pokemon is just as important as training with them. Well I shall leave you to it then."

He and the ice type gym leader left her and her pokemon alone. Squirtle returned to the land and her other five pokemon huddled around her. She sat down on the ground and started to think. The contest was set up so that two pokemon were used in the appeal round and two pokemon in the battle rounds. She looked at her six pokemon and wondered which to use first. She stood up and decided the best way to figure out which pokemon were going first was to work with them.

**Day 2: Appealing to the Judges-Will it Be a Performance that Moves on?**

"Hello and welcome to the beautiful Lake of Rage Resort. I am Jillian your announcer for the region of Johto and I am more than honored to be here on this historic day in Johto region Contest history. Today will be the first time that the Johto region is hosting the Wallace Cup. Now the winner of this contest gets the prestigious Aqua Ribbon and not only does it count as win here in Johto but in Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh too. So with that as the prize you can be sure that we will see some unforgettable performances." she said and the crowd cheered at the top of their lungs. "Now lets introduce our favorite panel of judges. Mr. Contesta; the head of the pokemon contest committee, Mr. Sukizo; the president of the pokemon fan club, Nurse Joy; of the resort pokemon center, and taking the role of special judge is Wallace; the contest master!"

Wallace appeared on stage next to Jillian. He said a few words before taking his seat next to a blushing Nurse Joy. The first contestant came on stage and did his double performance. Ethan, Silver, and Clair were watching from the stands. Ethan sat in the middle not wanting them to tear each other apart so soon. Clair watched in awe as each performance got better and better. Silver was making snide remarks about some of the performances causing Ethan to elbow him in the ribs.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled loudly.

"Stop being rude and people are staring." Ethan said causing Silver to shrink just a little.

"Next on the contest stage is Lyra from Newbark Town here in the Johto region!" Jillian announced.

"Umbreon and Squirtle, I choose you!" Lyra said and her two pokemon appeared from a shower of bubbles and a shower of black petals. "Squirtle use water gun and Umbreon use psychic."

A huge bubble of water formed and Umbreon divided it into several smaller ones. Squirtle jumped into the bubble and used aqua jet to go from bubble to bubble as Umbreon moved them and made it more challenging. Umbreon combined the bubbles back to the original big one and Squirtle dived for it with and ice beam that turned it into a crescent moon shape. Umbreon finished with it's flash attack causing the ice to sparkle a beautiful yellow color.

The judges gave her their comments and she left the stage smiling. After the last performance went Ethan and Silver joined her. They sat down with her and waited for the judges to make their announcement. When it came time to show the ones who were moving on to the battles the were all relieved to see that she was moving on to the battle round.

"That concludes the first day of the Wallace Cup. We will be back here tomorrow for some exciting battles." Jillian said.

The three of them walked out of the room and out of the arena. Clair met up with them and she and Lyra greeted each other. Lyra was worried because with Clair came Lance…most of the time. She looked at Silver who shrugged and glanced over Clair's normal person outfit.

"I see you've found a store that sells clothes for normal people." Silver said.

"I see you're still as charming as ever." Clair said.

**Day 3: Battle Round Begins-Are You Following Me?**

"Welcome to the second day of the Wallace Cup. Today we move on to the battle round. From the thirty-two remaining competitors only eight will move on to the next day of competition. So lets have the computer shuffle our competitors." Jillian announced. When the board was already she turned back to the audience. "Well there we have it the fist battle on the first stage is between Lyra and Greg. Now lets all remember the fabulous prize the Aqua Ribbon."

Lyra and the boy named Greg walked on to the stage. Greg called out his Piloswine and Donphan. Lyra called out Chimchar and Squirtle. Greg started off the battle by using sandstorm and blizzard. Chimchar used flame wheel and Squirtle used iron tail to send him at Piloswine. Squirtle attacked Donphan with a spiraling aqua jet. The attacks hit their targets causing severe damage and causing Greg to lose a good chunk of his points. The battle went on with Lyra turning out to be the winner.

Lyra sat down waiting for the first round to be over. She watched as more contestants were eliminated and soon sixteen were left. The computer gave another shuffle and she was going last this round. As she sat there waiting for her turn she couldn't help but look at the coordinators who were so much more advanced than she was lose or win. She fought back nerves by telling herself that she had gone up against so tough opponents and won.

"The final battle on the second stage is about to begin on my right I have Holly and on my left I have Lyra. Five minutes on the clock begin."

Holly sent out her Eevee and Quagsire while Lyra sent out Meganium and Umbreon. Quagsire started off the battle by using water gun which Umbreon countered with psychic. Umbreon redirected the attack towards Eevee. The water hit causing Holly some more points. Quagsire used mud shot on Meganium who tried to block it with razor leaf but failed. The battle went on with each side taking points away from the other soon there was only a minute left. Umbreon used flash and while the other pokemon were unable to see it used hyper beam and Meganium used solar beam. Once the flash was gone the judges declared Quagsire and Eevee unable to battle.

"Well that ends today's round of competition. The coordinators moving on the third and final day are the eight on the screen."

As Lyra exited the contest arena she was pulled away from the path that led to the resort. She didn't fight the grip like she would have normally only because she recognized the touch. She found herself back at the spot of the lake where she had found Pryce and Wallace.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped. Sitting down on the ground and drawing her knees to her chest. "Lance I feel like you're following me. Are you?" she asked a little less venom in her voice.

"I'm here because I'm hanging out with Clair for the day. No I am not following you I just happen to show up in some of the places you go to." he said sitting down next to her.

"I think that qualifies itself as following." she said picking up a rock and tossing it into the lake.

"Nah I just think it's coincidence. If you're trying to skip rocks you fail but if you're picturing hitting someone with that rock then you pass." he said and even though he couldn't see her face he knew he hit the spot. "You know last night Cynthia talked about you." he said causing her head to snap away from the water to him. "She said that you seemed to hate me."

"She's a very observant person." Lyra said. She turned back to the water. "She needs to mind her own business."

"Don't be that way but you're right Cynthia is a very observant person. So do you hate me?" he asked in a low voice.

"Lets just say that at the moment I don't want to see you." she said in a sad tone. She realized that her answer wasn't a good one. "I really don't think that the answer I just gave you is what you wanted to hear. It kind of avoids your question. I just don't know." she sighed.

"I don't think you hate me, I think you're realizing that I am in fact your friend but I am also the guy who beat you in one of the most important battles you've ever had." he said.

"I never thought of that." she mumbled to herself. She turned to him and decided that he confused her way too much. "Lance can you leave?" a look of confusion flashed across his calm face. "I don't want to see you until I feel the time is right."

"I think that what you are saying is not what you want but what you want you know that you won't get. Since you know that you feel that if you get rid of what you won't get then everything will be fine. Though deep down you know that it isn't the answer." he said. "So what's eating at you?"

"I've got to go." she said scrambling to her feet and running back to the pokemon center.

He watched her leave not wanting her to but letting her because he knew it was the right thing to do. Even though he was going out with Cynthia his face still heated up and his heart still raced when he was around Lyra. He fell back onto the grass and cursed himself for letting himself fall for the pigtailed girl and then ruining it.

**Day 4: Final Round Lyra vs. Andrew-Who Will Win the Aqua Ribbon?**

"The final battle of the Wallace Cup is about to begin. Lyra against Andrew which one of these coordinators will win the Aqua Ribbon?" Jillian said. "With five minutes on the clock and an epic battle we will soon find out."

Lyra sent out Riolu and Chimchar and Andrew sent out Cloyster and Carnivine. Chimchar started off by using aerial ace and flamethrower at Carnivine. Riolu used quick attack and sky uppercut on Cloyster. Carnivine used razor leaf and Cloyster iron defense. Chimchar hit Carnivine while Riolu hit inflicting little damage.

**At the Indigo Plateau…**

The fighting master sat on the couch watching the event taking place at the Lake of Rage. The volume was over the volume limit. The door opened and the red headed dragon trainer. Without a word he walked over to the black leather recliner and sat down. The fighting elite lowered the volume and turned to the young man. Lance waved at him and Bruno muted the TV.

"Hey there Red Head. What's with the long face? Is Blondie too much for you to handle?" he joked.

"Where are the others?" Lance asked avoiding the questions with one of his own.

"For some reason whenever I am watching TV the other members leave the building. You're the only one that stays behind and watches with me." Bruno said. He turned back to the TV screen. "Half a minute left and they've been taking each other's points. Who do you think will win?"

"Lyra." Lance answered in a distant voice.

"Is Blondie really the one?" Bruno asked. He didn't wait for Lance to answer as he returned the sound to the TV. The timer went out and the camera shifted to the points. "Oh yeah! That girl is awesome!" he roared looking over at Lance who was looking intently at the screen.

"She did beat you after all." Lance said finding it so easy to joke around with Bruno. "Bruno I don't know that the answer to your question is the correct answer."

"Oh."

**Johto…**

"Well rival this is where I leave." Silver said as they made it to Goldenrod. "Congrats on the win and what I said last time I saw you still stands. The next time we meet you'll be standing in the champion's room ready to fight me for the title."

"Don't worry I will be." she said and then he headed off to Olivine and the headed to the train station. "Three ribbons and three badges. Next stop Saffron City then Celadon and once there the Rainbow Badge will be mine."

"Come on Ly the train leaves any second now." Ethan said.

**To be continued...**

**Uh so what did you think i thought that the end could have been better but what did you think. Please review  
**


	14. Something Pulls Us Together

**hi there readers i know that i haven't updated in a while. i've been working on my other stories and i didn't know what to do after the Wallace Cup. so it's 1:25 am friday august 6, 2010 and i am posting this chapter that just came to me as i was trying to fall asleep. Info: it takes place days after last chapter, she's won the Rainbow Badge, and remember the stuff that happened in Pewter City well it comes into play here.**

**I don't own pokemon  
**

**Chapter 14: Something Pulls Us Together**

"Ethan I'm sorry but there are things that I can't tell you. I promise I'll come back safe." she told her friend under his heavy gaze.

"Lyra are you in trouble?" he asked.

"No, I swore not to talk about it." she said staring down at her feet. "I have to go Ethan. Don't worry about me worry about yourself."

"I'll try." he said. "Bye."

"Bye." she said. She closed her pokegear and held it tightly over her heart. A tap on her shoulder reminded her that she wasn't alone. "Why?"

"I have no control over it." a simple answer from a not so simple guy. "Come on we have to go."

"Go where? I'm going to need some answers. I was kidnapped from my bed in the middle of the night. I was forced to do something not knowing why. Worst of all I'm here with you." she snapped not meaning to. He forced her to turn around and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Say it, Lance."

"You're being ridiculous." he said. "Why do you suddenly want to kill me?"

"Because I...you...you're not my father so I don't have to answer to you!" she yelled at him causing people to stare at the two. "Lets get this over with so I can go back to my journey."

He gave her a curt nod, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her to a small building. He let the women take her while he walked away to go find his disguise. He grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, a black and grey plaid shirt, blue sneakers, a black jazz hat, and a studded belt. Once he was dressed he went over to where he had left his teenaged companion. The women were trying to pull her out of the dressing room.

"What's wrong?" he asked them

"She doesn't want to come out." they said together. "We don't think it has to do with the clothes. The hair maybe."

"Let me try." he said. He knocked on the door. "Lyra it's time to go."

"I said I'm not coming out." she snapped at him.

"I am going to break this door down and drag you out if you don't come out on your own." he snapped back. She slowly stepped out. She was wearing blue shorts, a black t-shirt, a blue and grey plaid shirt, and black sneakers. He saw nothing wrong with her appearance until he noticed her hair. It was half up and half down though that wasn't the problem the blue streaks were. "You look fine now let's go." she remained where she was standing. "What now?"

"We match." she sighed angrily.

"Well then we'll make a very convincing couple." he said grabbing her wrist and dragging her out. Once outside she wrenched her hand away from his grasp. "You're behaving like an immature child!"

"You're an arrogant deceiving son of a..." she never finished the sentence seeing as her lips were occupied with something else. Well since it was happening she gave into it and wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke away all to soon after she began to return the kiss. "What was that for!"

"To get you to stop yelling at me." he said and watched as her face fell. "You are my girlfriend after all."

"Let me remind you that I am not Ms. Tall Blond and Beautiful." she spat untangling herself from him. "This is business and there was no need for that."

"If we want to succeed then we have to be convincing." he said in a low voice that made her heart ache more.

"You love to break me." she said. "Why didn't they have your girlfriend help you?"

"This isn't just about protecting pokemon. Lyra there are things that you wouldn't understand." he said inching closer to her.

"Like what?" she asked. She hated the fact that she was crying. She didn't fight as he wiped away her tears. "Tell me."

"Like how this enemy is someone close to you and how this is about protecting you." he said.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"You wouldn't understand." he sighed taking both of her hands in his.

"When you're with Cynthia do you feel complete?" she asked suddenly.

"In a way yes." he said shattering her heart into a trillion little pieces. "There are things that Cynthia lacks that only one other person has but I am in fact happy."

"Good for you." she said. "I'm happy too, though I wish I could see him more often." she said quickly without realizing the hole she dug.

"Who?" he asked immediately.

"Silver." she blurted.

"Well congratulations." he said tightening his hold on her hands.

**Later...**

Hand in hand they walked down the streets of Lilycove City. He listened as she talked about her fourth gym battle and how she got the Rainbow Badge. They walked down to the harbor and rented a boat.

"Was it necessary for us to be a pretend couple?" she asked him.

"I don't know." he said. "It gives me a reason to rip people's heads off if they come near you."

"Wouldn't you do that even if we weren't a fake couple?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure I would." he answered pulling the boat into the old abandoned hideout that he hadn't seen in years. "This used to be Team Aqua's hideout, now a different evil uses it."

"Oh." she said.

**Later...**

Lyra stared into the brown eyes of the leader. She knew those eyes because they were her eyes...exactly. She knew he knew who she was by the way he avoided her gaze. Thinking back she realized that Lance had known too. He ordered everyone away. Once they were the only two left in the room he met her gaze.

"Daddy?" she cried.

"Lyra." he said.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Why are you restoring ancient pokemon and using them for evil?"

"Lyra, you wouldn't understand." he said.

"Don't use that as an excuse. I'm tired of people telling me that I won't understand because I might. Now tell me how come someone I admire, look up to, and love is involved in evil." she said through tear filled eyes. "How can a pokemon master become so corrupted?"

"To protect those I care about most." he said walking up to her. By the fact that she didn't say anything nor move away from him he knew she understood. He wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I love you and your mother, Ly."

"I love you too." she mumbled into his chest. She heard the door open. "Lance."

"Will you protect her." her father asked her 'boyfriend.'

"Yes always." was the last thing she heard before she fell unconscious.

**Later...**

She was waiting for him to be done with the report after all he was her ride back to Saffron City. She had called Silver and told him what happened and then did the unlikely, he asked her out. Inside she hurt but if Lance could be happy with Cynthia why couldn't she be happy too. She agreed to go out with him and he told her that he'd call her later.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"How no matter how much I try to get away from you there's always something that pulls us together." she said and he nodded. She was about to say something else but he cut her off by placing his lips gently on hers. The kiss was sweet unlike the last one which had been fierce. He broke away before it got to deep. "What was that for?"

"There doesn't need to be a reason other than because I care about you." he said and she knew that since they both belonged to someone else it was wrong. She decided that at the moment she didn't care about the rest of the world. "What?"

"I care about you too." she said shyly. He brought her into a warm embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"You have my promise that the G-men will do everything they can to get your father out of there." he said.

"Thank you." she said feeling bold. She stood on her tippy toes and lightly touched her lips to his only for a second. "Okay boyfriend this is where we breakup."

"Yeah can we still be friends though?"

"I'd love that." she said and they both laughed deciding that they'd wait for each other.

**To be continued...**

**So what did you think. due to the fact that i wrote it at one in the morning later in the day i'll hate it or maybe not. so please review and tell me if it was good or not.  
**


	15. Dating With Mixed Feelings

**Hi guys. I love this chapter. personally i think it is funny and i hope you see why. Though it's not all funny it is in fact very serious. So enjoy. **

**i don't own pokemon.  
**

**Chapter 15: Dating with Mixed Feelings**

_**Lyra's Thoughts...**_

It's been a couple of weeks since Silver and I became a couple hence it's been a couple of weeks since Lance and I kissed. In the days that followed the kiss I did an incredible amount of thinking, I came to the conclusion that as our friendship started to progress I slowly started to fall for Lance. I then thought about Silver, how the very same thing happened only in a different way. Though I then thought Lance had the advantage over Silver because our lips had touched not one time but three. I was supposed to be happy but all I could think about was how in the end I'd end up hurting Silver and losing one of the most important people in my life.

_**End of thoughts...**_

**Saffron City...**

Ethan watched as Lyra absentmindedly stared at the ribbon and badge she had just won. She looked up and caught him staring, she smiled at him and he did his best to smile back. He didn't want to give away the surprise he had in store for her. His purple monkey partner jumped on his head.

"It's time?" he mumbled to the monkey. With his tail Aipom confirmed what Ethan had asked. "Ouch that hurt!"

Lyra looked curiously at the two, their relationship was something else. It was Ethan's turn to catch her staring, he gave her a goofy grin before walking up to her. She smiled at him and returned her badges and ribbons to her bag.

"Hey I need to do something here in town I don't know how long it will take so you should probably stay here." he said hoping she wouldn't question. If she did there was always Plan B.

"Oh that's okay I don't mind." she said cheerfully. Looks like he was going with Plan B. "Lets go!"

He dragged her out of the pokemon center and in front of the bushes where Silver had said he'd be waiting. Silver watched the two and he cursed the nervousness he was feeling. He watched as Ethan struggled with the words that would get him to leave and her to stay. He and Ethan disliked each other but they had one thing in common and that was her and they'd do anything to make her happy...though in different ways.

"Ugh something is seriously wrong with me." he groaned.

He watched Ethan leave and waited until he was completely out of sight before emerging from the bushes. Well she did think he was a creep so he knew her reaction was going to be priceless. He walked up to her quietly he was amazed at his own stealth. He snaked his arms around her and smiled as she jumped.

"Hey there rival." he purred into her ear sending shivers down her spine. "Long time no see."

"Silver!" she squealed. He released her and she turned to face him. He smiled uncharacteristically when he saw her blush, she always brought out sides in him he never knew he had. "You are a creeper!"

"Hey I thought you knew what you were getting yourself into." he said in a low voice. "Now I have a surprise for you."

"You came all the way from Sinnoh just to creep me out and then surprise me?" she asked allowing him to take her hand. He led her into the bushes he had emerged from. "Of course the bushes."

"Hey, it so happens that I know of a nice place just beyond these bushes that serves a mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich." he said leading her to a small clearing in the forest. In the center of the clearing sat a red and white picnic blanket with a brown basket in the center. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing that you did all of this." she gushed.

"I'd love to say that I did all of this by myself and believe me that's a lot more easy than saying Ethan helped me out." he said sticking his hands in his pockets. "He's the romantic not me."

"It's cute how you asked him for help." she said. "I bet he told you that these are my favorite sandwiches."

"That he did." Silver said sitting down on the blanket.

**In Sinnoh...**

_**Lance's Thoughts...**_

Why am I here? Oh right because I've been a jerk to my girlfriend and now I'm making up for it. Bruno was right trying to avoid Cynthia wasn't going to work. I'm dead worse then dead when she figures out that I'm not paying attention to her she's going to attack me with her entire pokemon team. Oh no she's looking at me just smile and nod Lance.

I am officially the worst. I mean I go off on a mission and wind up discovering that Bruno was right all along. Dang Caveman who knew he could be so smart. I mean I really and honestly like Cynthia but there's just something about her that bugs me. What is it? Oh that's right she's not the fifteen year old girl with pigtails and overalls...Lyra. I'm a horrible disgusting person who really doesn't deserve to live another day. I'm a filthy dirty liar, ugh nothing more than garbage.

_**End of thoughts...**_

Cynthia watched as Lance absentmindedly swirled the water in his glass around. She could tell he was having an internal battle with himself but didn't know the reason. She excused herself and he gave her a curt nod before returning to his battle.

"Get it together Lance." he said to himself. "You're the freaken champion of the Johto and Kanto regions for crying out loud. Stop over thinking the situation and focus on the girl who will hopefully come back."

He let out a sigh of relief when Cynthia came back. She sat down in her chair and he began to converse with her. It amazed her how lively he seemed now.

"So how was your mission?" she asked causing him to drop his fork.

"Uh let's not talk about it." he said.

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah...I mean no it's just I can't really discuss it with anyone." he said scrambling for any excuse to get her to stop questioning. "Anyway the Indigo Plateau is coming out nicely."

"That's wonderful." she said. He took a drink of water. "Lance?" he raised and eyebrow while he took another drink... "I want a more intimate relationship with you." ...and choked on it.

"What?" he said once he painfully swallowed the water he was choking on.

"I want a more intimate relationship with you. I know we only started dating as a publicity thing but I've grown to really like you." she said with a deep blush on her normally pale face.

'I was under the impression that she liked me from the beginning I mean I liked her. Oh well she did ask me out so I guess it was her publicist's idea to pin us together.' he thought.

"So what do you say?" she asked shyly.

'What do I say...I say someone please shoot me now!' he thought. His thoughts and actions contradicted each other because instead of answering what he thought he nodded. 'I'm a disgusting creature who doesn't deserve to live!'

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered thinking she had somehow guessed his thought and was asking about it.

**In Kanto...**

"If I ask you a question would you answer it truthfully?" Silver asked. Lyra rolled on to her side and looked at him curiously.

"You just asked me a question." she answered and he turned on his side and rolled his eyes at her. "But if you were to ask me another then yeah I'd answer it truthfully."

"Okay." he said rolling back onto his back. He looked up at the stars deciding how to phrase the question so he didn't sound jealous. He wasn't angry or hurt just morbidly curious. He decided just to go for it. "Did you enjoy locking lips with Dragon Boy?"

"Silver." she sighed.

"I'm really just curious. I want to know if he was any good and what I have to live up to. Plus you said you'd answer truthfully." he said.

"Yes I did." she answered rolling back on to her back. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry I told you about that."

"Don't be. Lyra...I'm not a good guy like Lance but I'm trying to be. I'm just an ordinary guy that has no soul but I'm searching for it." he said quietly. "I'm no hero in fact I'm the opposite and well..."

"Silver don't sell yourself short. I believe that you are a good guy just a little confused. Would it be wrong if I told you that you are my hero?" she asked. He stayed quiet. "You've been through so much and still you find a way to keep going. I wanted to quit after I lost but you lose to me and still you come back. I admire that about you. Plus you know how to pick me up when I fall in you know your own unique creeper jerk way."

He rolled over so that he was hovering over her. Their eyes locked and he muttered his thanks before placing his lips gently on hers. For some reason Lyra was surprised that he was being gentle. As much as she enjoyed it she couldn't help but want a kiss that matched his personality. He tore away from her and only stared at her. He smirked at her shocked face after all he knew she was expecting something different.

"I admire you too dummy." he said in a low and slow voice.

She was going to speak but he cut her off by giving her what she had expected before. She fell into it and let him lead. When Lance had kissed her it was sweet and confusing yet it felt right. As she let Silver's tongue battle hers for dominance she felt raw passion and gentle love. If Lance had been right then what was Silver? Perfect...He won the battle and they tore away from each other for a much needed intake of air. He gave her a smirk and she realized why.

"Now that's a battle I'll win every time." he said.

"I doubt it." she said. He got off of her and she smirked up at the stars. "It's my turn to kiss you."

She rolled over so that she was hovering over him. She didn't know how to be passionate and fierce so her kiss was sweet and loving. After a while he took over.

**The next day…**

_**Lance's Thoughts…**_

Maybe an intimate relationship with Cynthia is what I need. Who am I kidding? Being with Cynthia in that way isn't going to help me. I am dead. I am disgustingly sick and twisted. Bruno would say it's fine and that you can't help who you fall for. I guess there is some truth to that statement, who knew that the champion of the Johto/Kanto Elite Four would wind up being defeated by his own cursed feelings toward a girl in overalls.

I guess there's no denying it now no matter how wrong it may be…I am in love with Lyra.

_**End of Thoughts…**_

_**Lyra's Thoughts…**_

There he goes back to Sinnoh to continue his training. Last night was amazing and I can't wait to see him again. Maybe he'll come back for my birthday, I would really love that. It seemed so perfect last night and well now that I look back it was perfect. Huh but the one's with Lance weren't just right and they weren't perfect…they were somewhere beyond perfect…indescribable even. Oh crap no! Mama always said that when you are in love with someone there were no words to describe it.

I love Silver but I am in love with…Lance.

I am truly one messed up person. What in the world am I going to do? That's an easy question to answer focus on winning the Grand Festival and Indigo League. After that's done start panicking. Simple.

Just like being in love with Lance that's so simple. It actually feels like it was destined. Ugh! I! AM! CRAZY!

_**End of Thoughts…**_

**To be continued...**

**so what did you think? Recap...**

**Lyra has four ribbons and five badges. Her next gym battle is against Sabrina oh that's going to be interesting.**

**Please review.  
**


	16. Birthday

**Well...this took a long time to update...sorry. I would like to say that it was all the fault of senior year and college applications but hey apps are done and submitted. All that's left are finals and those are tough but i will attempt to update sometime sooner then however long it was that it took me to update this chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 16: Birthday**

With her battle against Sabrina over, Lyra was now planning her birthday. Ethan watched his friend and the happy look on her face. He knew that she was planning her birthday and he hated the fact that he wouldn't be around. He looked at the letter in his hand and smiled, he had been accepted into the one week Pokemon Professor's Field Study Research Camp. He put the letter in his pocket and walked over to his brown haired best friend. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey, Ethan. Can you believe that I'm going to be sixteen this coming week?" she asked happily. He took out the letter from his pocket and handed it to her. "What's this?"

"I got accepted into a camp for people who want to be pokemon researchers." he said sadly.

"That's really good but why do you sound so sad?" she asked and he pointed to the date. Her face fell just a little but she put on a happy face for him. "Go Ethan, it's a great opportunity for you."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I am absolutely positive. You always do things that help me advance toward my dreams and I never do anything for you in return. If I were to ask you to stay for my birthday that would be just plain out selfish so go." she answered and he nodded.

"Thanks Ly." he said. "I'll be back in a week."

"You have to leave now?" she asked shocked.

"Yes or else I won't make the boat in Olivine." he answered running in the direction of the train station. "I'll see you later Lyra."

Just like that she was alone.

**A couple days later…**

She hung up her pokegear and threw herself on to the bed. Her mother couldn't make it and neither could her boyfriend. She wasn't looking forward to turning sixteen. She would be all alone…well mostly she still had her pokemon.

**Birthday…**

She sat underneath a tree watching her pokemon play with each other. Lying on the branch above her head was her newly evolved Lucario. The other pokemon continued to play and she continued to watch.

"Something is bothering you." Lucario said telepathically.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." she said looking up at the branch. "Why don't you go play with the others?"

"I really don't feel the need to indulge in such activities. Does it upset you that we are your only company on this day where you should be surrounded by tons of friends and family?" he asked.

"Before you evolved you were always playing with the others. I remember catching you, it was after you pulled so many pranks on the others and got them into a fight with Silver's pokemon. I'm not upset that you guys are my only company but I would love to be surrounded by my friends and family." she answered.

"You should call me back now." he said.

"Why?" she asked standing up.

"You wanted to keep my evolution a secret from Dragon Boy and if you don't call me back now well he'll see me." he said and she returned him to his ball.

She looked around and surely enough she saw him. She hated how she liked him and how to her it felt like she was cheating on Silver. She motioned for her pokemon to join her. They ran up to their trainer and one by one she called them back. Chimchar situated himself on her head and she tried to walk away from the park without being noticed, her plan didn't work. In her haste to leave she wound up crashing right into the person who made her heart ache and flutter and landing on her butt.

"Lyra?" he asked. He extending his hand and she took it. He effortlessly pulled her to her feet. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I don't really know." she answered. "There isn't a reason to be in a hurry. I don't need to meet people, there isn't anyone to meet." she said sadly.

"What's with the long face?" he asked.

"I'm all alone on my birthday." she answered without thinking.

"Oh that is deserving of that long face." he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked not wanting there to be an awkward silence between them. "Aren't there things that have to be done at the Indigo Plateau and well you do have a girlfriend?"

"Yes I do have a girlfriend and there are things that need to be done back at home. Cynthia is busy working with her fellow Elite Four members and the things that need to be done at home are being supervised by Bruno. As for me, I have duties as the Elite Four Champion and those duties include checking up on the gym leaders of my league." he said.

"You left Bruno in charge of construction work, no offense but that was a pretty stupid move." she said laughing at the thought of Bruno instructing others. "Well I should go."

"Go where you're alone…remember." he said.

"I didn't until you oh so nicely reminded me." she said sadly. "Lance it is beyond creepy how we always wind up seeing each other." she said and he nodded though he didn't think it was creepy at all. Of course he wasn't following her, he saw it as if there was an unnatural force bringing them together. "So I suppose you are checking up on Sabrina."

"I was and now I must move on because I still have all of Johto to check." he said.

"Oh." she said lowering her gaze down to the ground. "Well you do that I'll just stay here all by myself and wallow in the fact that I lost to Sabrina."

"I get it you want me to stay." he said and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Psh no!" she said denial seeping out of her words.

"Yes you do I can tell." he said teasing her.

"Why would I want Mr. Elite Four Champion around on one of the most important days of my life?" she asked teasing him right back. "After all Mr. Elite is far to important to spend his precious time with a brown haired girl with pigtails and overalls."

"Nah, I'm not that important. Besides there are things in this world that are more important to me than my time as the champion." he said looking down at her. "Now what do you want to do on this day?"

She looked around not really looking at anything but thinking about what to do. Since she was going to be alone she hadn't planned on anything nor did she look up any fun activities to do in Saffron City. He watched as she looked around restlessly and figured she hadn't planned on doing anything. After a while she looked up at him and shrugged.

"I don't know, you choose, make it a surprise." she said cheerfully.

"Alright then I'll pick you up at the pokemon center in about two hours." he said taking his leave and leaving her confused.

"I wonder what he'll come up with." she said to her partner.

"Chim." the monkey said as they walked back to the pokemon center because they had nothing better to do.

**Two Hours Later…**

Lyra stood outside the building waiting for Lance. She fidgeted with the light brown cardigan she was wearing and became suddenly aware of the fact that she was wearing a light red almost pink sundress and brown sandals. Lance arrived on his dragonite which made her curious. When she raised her eyebrows at him, he merely smiled and told her to go get her backpack.

"Where are we going?" she asked when she returned with her backpack.

"If I told you that would ruin the surprise now would it?" he asked not really seeking an answer. He motioned for her to climb on to his pokemon's back and she did so hesitantly. "Hold on tight."

She held on tightly to his waist as the dragon took off at full speed. She knew dragonite's were fast but she never imagined them to be really fast. She didn't understand how Lance could fly like this on a regular basis. She was beyond happy when they landed and didn't want to fly anytime soon.

"Welcome to Slateport City." Lance said.

"The Hoenn Region what are we doing here?" she asked beyond confused.

"We are celebrating your birthday." Lance answered simply.

He grabbed her hand and led her through the busy city. He took her to see a movie of her choosing. Halfway through the movie he fell asleep while she cried her eyes out. After the credits rolled they exited the theater and he apologized for falling asleep. She merely smiled at him and assured him that it was no big deal. They had lunch at a nearby restaurant and talked about things that didn't revolve around pokemon or their love lives. They both liked the fact that they were just talking nothing more nothing less. After they were done eating he took her down to the beach where there was a festival going on.

"What kind of festival is it?" she asked.

"I don't really know but it's an annual thing here." he answered as they made it to the festival grounds. He watched as her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the rides, games, and food stands. "So where to first?"

"I don't know." she said taking off in a random direction with him right behind her. She found several rollercoaster rides and jumped into one of the lines. After the rollercosters they went onto several other rides and played several games while enjoying carnival food. After a couple of hours he steered her out of the carnival and down to the pokemon center where to her surprise Ethan was waiting for her. She ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug she could.

"What are you doing here?" she asked letting go of him.

"Studying the pokemon that live in the ocean around Slateport and surprising you." he said taking out a small box from his jacket pocket. "Happy birthday, Ly."

"Thanks." she said happily.

"No problem." Ethan said with a sly smirk. He turned her around so she was looking at Lance. He didn't pay attention to their conversation when he was sure she had forgotten his presence he slapped his hands firmly over her eyes and steered her outside.

"Ethan what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm kidnapping you what does it look like?" he asked.

"It looks dark." she answered.

"Happy birthday, Lyra!" a chorus of voices yelled.

When Ethan removed his hands from her eyes she saw that the patio area was full of people she knew. There was a range of people from her mother to Jasmine and her boyfriend. The four professors were there and so was Clair, standing next to her was the red head who always made fun of her, surprisingly they were getting along. She didn't know what to say.

"Surprised?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, thank you!" she squealed turning around and hugging the life out of him.

"It wasn't me, it was Lance." he whispered into her ear.

She let go of him and looked around, Lance wasn't among the crowd of friends and family. She excused herself saying something about having to use the bathroom and went in search of Lance. Her search didn't last long, he was standing outside next to his dragonite looking up at the sky.

"You're not staying?" she asked him.

"No, I have to attend to something important." he answered looking down at her. "Did you really lose to Sabrina?"

"No, I don't know why I said I did but I do have the badge."

"You're on step closer to facing me again."

"Yeah…" she looked at him carefully and suddenly she wasn't sure if she could face him, she had grown accustomed to his friendship and couldn't see him as the enemy. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem." he said. He bent down and boldly kissed the top of her head. "Happy birthday, Lyra."

With that said and done he hopped onto his dragon partner and in three seconds she was alone, a with heavy blush on her pale cheeks.

**To be continued...**

**Sorry that i lagged but i had a good reason. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**


	17. Midnight Rendezvous and Stolen Kisses

**Hey there people of fanfiction I am back and I am terribly sorry for the incredibly long absence. I have no excuses for myself other than I lost interest in this story but since I recently bought pokemon white my interests have been renewed. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 17: Midnight Rendezvous and Stolen Kisses**

Lyra wrung out her hat, squeezing out all of the water, before playfully glaring at her giggling squirtle. They had been training for their next contest and one small prank led to Lyra falling into the river. Chimchar howled with laughter from the safety of the tree branch it was perched on.

"Your training is next and it isn't going to be pretty." Lyra said walking to her tent. She zipped it close and stripped out of her wet clothes, throwing on a pair of red cutoff sweats and a grey thermal. Pulling her hair into a sloppy ponytail she climbed out of the tent and gave Chimchar a stern look. "Lets go, you and Lucario are next."

"Chim?"

"We're practicing our double battle combinations." Lyra said hitting the center button on Lucario's pokéball. "So get ready."

She tossed the ball up into the air releasing her fighting type pokémon. Chimchar jumped down from the branch it had settled on joining Lucario on the ground. Looking at her two pokémon and going over the moves they knew Lyra tried to come up with suitable combinations.

"Alright Chimchar use flame wheel." Chimchar nodded and cloaked itself in bright orange flames. "Lucario use bone rush to send Chimchar flying."

Lucario put it's hands together and then spread them out creating the glowing blue energy bone. Taking a batter's stance it hit Chimchar sending it flying forward. Lyra liked the power behind that combination. For hours they trained combining different attacks and working with different partners. By the time the broke for dinner Lyra had a good idea of who she was going to use in her next contest.

They ate silently, it was a lot calmer without Ethan around but at the same time it was unbearably lonely at times. Only a couple more days and she'd be reunited with her best friend, he'd have plenty to say about his time at camp.

After dinner she cleaned up, played with her pokémon for a while and finally checked her Pokégear for any missed calls, to her dismay Silver still hadn't called. It was looking like their relationship was over before it even really started. One silly argument led to days of silence. Frustrated and fed up Lyra tossed her Pokégear onto her sleeping bag and went on a walk along the river.

It was nearing midnight and she couldn't help but feel like she was being followed. Wrapping her arms around herself she hurried back toward where she had set up camp, hoping that all of her stuff was still there. In retrospect she shouldn't have left her campsite unattended or gone off on her own without a pokémon to call on if she got into trouble.

She squeaked out in surprise when someone stepped out of the trees. Her racing heart calmed down a bit when she saw that it was none other then the champion of the elite four himself.

"Lance, you scared me." Lyra said dropping her hand from her heart. Placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at the red head she asked, "What are you doing here? Not following me again?"

"Stumbling upon you." Lance shrugged.

"Surrrrrre." Lyra said drawing out the "r" sound and rolling her eyes.

"Fine I'm checking up on you per Ethan's request." Lance said.

"Oh." Lyra said her mouth forming a perfect "o" shape. "Well as you can see I'm okay."

"Yes I see that you are doing well." He said starting in the opposite direction of her camp. "Come with me."

"Where?" She asked joining him anyway.

"On a walk." He answered simply. He caught her hand and intertwined their fingers together. She looked down at their hands and smiled at how natural it looked to have her small hand in his larger one. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" She asked.

"Ethan told me about your fight with Silver?"

"Ethan needs to learn to keep his mouth shut." Lyra said under her breath.

Lance chuckled but didn't press her; he knew she'd tell him if she wanted him to know. They walked in a comfortable silence along the river. Lyra stopped, pulling Lance to a stop with her, he quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly. She pointed up at the night sky.

"I bet you don't see stars like those at the Indigo Plateau." She said thinking about home and how she used to search for constellations with her father. "My dad used to take me out at night to map constellations. He got me some of those glow-in-the-dark stars and replicated the night sky on the ceiling of my bedroom."

"Lyra…"

"Have you found out anything new about the operation my father's involved in?" Lyra asked pulling her hand out of his and wrapping her arms around herself tightly. "I know you can't divulge any information regarding your missions but please he's my dad and I want to know what he's involved with and why. Mostly I just want to know if he's okay."

Lance wrapped his strong arms around her waist from behind and placed a feather light kiss on the top of her head. "He's fine Lyra, we're tracking his organization closely and trying to come up with a way to get him out without risking yours and your mother's safety."

She twisted around in his arms and hooked her arms around his neck. Quietly she thanked him for what he was doing, the corners of his lips tipped upward in a barely there smile. His eyes searched hers, for what she didn't know but she could see the fight in his. He was fighting something, wrong and right, desire and devotion, lust and love? Knowing that she'd most likely never get another night like this with the man she was in love with she inched up on her toes and crushed her lips against his. He lost whatever fight he had been fighting and kissed her back, forgetting that he had a girlfriend and she had a boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." Lyra whispered when they pulled apart.

"Don't be." Lance said tilting her chin upward. He lowered his lips down onto hers stealing one last kiss from the girl he loved but couldn't have nor deserved.

Lyra couldn't deny the spark that was there every time her lips met Lance's. She wanted to tell him that she had fallen hard for him, that she loved him but she was afraid he'd call her feelings for him a "silly teenage crush." Then again he was kissing her, really kissing her. Her feet left the ground and her legs wrapped themselves automatically around his narrow waist.

"I can't go on pretending there's nothing between us Ly." He said trailing kisses down her neck.

"Don't." She breathed out.

"We can't you're too young." He murmured against her flushed skin.

"Lance, I don't want to pretend either." She said tangling her hands in his soft hair. Gathering all of her courage she quietly admitted, "I think I'm in love with you."

Lance stopped kissing her, his body tensing. "Lyra..."

**To be continued...**

**Sorry for the shortness. Please do review anyway.**


End file.
